Lineas de Dolor
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: Bill se arrepentia de lo que habia hecho, pero era tarde, necesitaba una salida a esos sentimientos prohibidos y no podia confesarle a su gemelo que lo amaba. Pero ¿que sucede cuando Tom empieza a descubrir lo que Bill ha hecho? Twincest TokioHotel
1. Chapter 1

**LINEAS DE DOLOR**

**TOKIO HOTEL**

**Lyraacuario**

**Capitulo 1**

**Un escape de emociones**

Realmente no recordaba en que momento había perdido el control, ahora su única realidad, es que estaba ahí, en frente de aquel espejo, con un hilo de sangre deslizando de su antebrazo. La sonrisa de decepción que se dibujaba en su rostro y las enormes ganas de quitarse la vida.

¿Cómo llego a aquel lugar? ¿Cómo se auto-lesiono?

Simple, todo comenzó de manera singular, que a viajero silencioso fue caminando lentamente.

El se encontraba solo, sumido en el tormentoso silencio de saber que amaba a la persona equivocada, o quizás no era la persona equivocada, el mundo era el equivocado.

Ese día estaba solo, depresivo debido a que su hermano se había ido con otra nueva chica y el, ahí, con miedo a confesar cuales eran sus sentimientos. Realmente se sentía estúpido ¿Cómo alguien podía enamorarse de su propio hermano? De su propio gemelo… que iluso había sido.

Bill rompió en llanto, agradecido de que su gira hubiese terminado, que estaba de vacaciones en casa de su madre y que ella junto a Gordon habían salido, pues juntos se lo merecían.

Pero lo importante de aquel momento es que Bill se encontraba solo, sentado en un sillón, deprimido por la soledad que le acompañaba, su única entretención era pasar los canales al azar. Hasta que por fin se detuvo, cuando sentía que no podía mas, que deseaba gritar lo que sentía, que deseaba llorar hasta que sus ojos no pudiesen mas. Eso era lo único que deseaba en aquel instante. Deseaba morir.

_**Pero nadie estaba allí.**_

_**Solo una silla vacía.**_

_**Un silencio que le hacia compañía.**_

-Demonios- susurro apretando sus puños, sin impedir ya que las lágrimas cayeran.

¿Con quien estaría Tom en ese momento?

¿A quien estaría haciendo gemir en aquel instante?

La vida era cruel, muy cruel e injusta ¿Por qué Tom? ¿Por qué no pudo otra persona arrebatarle el corazón?

Entonces influenciado por las mil emociones que corrían por su cuerpo, se levanto y camino a la cocina, buscando algo que pudiese acallar tanto dolor. Fue entonces cuando vio encima de la repisa, una botella de alcohol, que sin lugar a dudas, le haría importar muy poco su situación de aquel momento.

Tomo un vaso, lo lleno a tope y bebió de un solo trago. Sintió el calor abrazar en su garganta, pero no importaba el necesitaba el dolor olvidar, que su alma ahogara aquel sentimiento entre sus propias lagrimas, sentimiento estúpido, sucio ante los ojos de Dios.

Pero el alcohol fue traicionero, le ahogo en un llanto aun mas fuerte, le trajo sentimientos y pensamientos que se arremolinaban entre su pobre cabeza. Tom, su Tom, todo giraba entorno a el.

El menor lloro amargamente durante un buen rato, ahí sumido en la soledad de la cocina, golpeando la mesa o bien partiendo un vaso, que sabia al rato debía recoger.

Fue en aquel momento en que su cuerpo lo domino, no sentía control de sus acciones, ni cuando su cuerpo subía las escaleras y llego a su habitación, caminando a paso rápido al baño y encerrándose en el. Aun entre sollozos y lamentos.

Bill miro su reflejo en el espejo del baño, el maquillaje corrido debido a sus lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Se sentía mas deprimido de lo normal, como si el dolor pronto lo fuese a vencer.

-Soy un gran estúpido…no debería llorar…no debería- se regaño a si mismo, mientras alargaba su mano al cajón y lo abría para buscar algo que le pudiese ayudar.

¿Qué buscaba? Ni el mismo lo sabia, solo lo supo cuando lo hallo.

Tom abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando despertó aquella mañana, acababa de tener un terrible pesadilla, su hermano Bill, el había tomado una hojilla y resbalado por el antebrazo de su brazo izquierdo. Aquella imagen le provoco un escalofrió, mientras recordaba la sangre deslizar por el suelo.

-Jamás harías algo así… ¿verdad Billy?- susurro Tom mientras doblaba la vista a la chica que tenia acostada al lado, de seguro nuevamente se había dejado llevar por las copas, es mas, si no fuese por aquel sueño, no habría podido despertarse. Miro el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, bastante temprano para alguien que se había acostado a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y abandono la habitación, no sin antes dejar una nota donde terminaba a la pobre chica de cabellos castaños. Suspiro mientras tomaba un taxi y daba la dirección de su casa, pensando en Bill y de seguro, la regañada que su madre le daría por llegar tarde.

-Estoy en casa- anuncio cuando llego, pero nadie pareció tener intención en responder su saludo, por lo cual subió las escaleras, no sin antes echarle una ojeada a la habitación de su madre.

Tom suspiro con alivio, al parecer seguía dormía, pero sabia que de algo si no se iba a salvar y era de la mirada de Bill cuando le viera. Por lo cual camino sin ánimos a la habitación del menor, no sabia el porque pero sentía unos deseos de verle, aun si fuese para escuchar lo que el menor le fuese discutir.

Tom llevo su mano a la perilla de la puerta, estaba con seguro. Frunció el seño y comenzó a tocar, al principio bajo para después casi tiraba la puerta porque el menor no salía.

-Bill….Bill….Bill- tocaba de nuevo –Vamos Billy, se que estas molesto, pero abre…. Billy!! Billy!!- Pero no había respuesta, Tom temió lo peor, que su sueño se hubiese hecho realidad. –Vamos Bill!! Abre o tirare la puerta!!- advirtió en tono mezclado entre la preocupación y el enojo. –Bill tumbare la puer….-

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un soñoliento y enfadado chico de cabellos negros.

-¿Por qué molestas tan temprano Tom?- reclamo el menor pero antes de poder decir otra palabra se vio rodeado por los brazos del chico de las rastras.

Bill trago con fuerza mientras sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerarse a tal punto, que temió que su hermano se diese cuenta.

-No sabes…lo asustado que me pusiste- susurro Tom tan bajo que era imposible oírle, por lo que Bill solo escucho un murmullo que lo coloco aun mas nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

-Tom…- le llamo intentando zafarse aunque en realidad no hacia muchos esfuerzos por separarse –Tom- repitió su nombre.

Por su parte el mayor no podía ni comprenderse a él mismo, abrazaba a Bill como si pudiese perderlo en cualquier instante, sentía el aroma de los cabellos del menor mientras este se removía inquieto. A el no le importaba, lo abrazaría hasta que se sintiera seguro, seguro de soltar a Bill de aquel abrazo.

Y es que desde que se despertó empapado en sudor por culpa de esa pesadilla no había podido descifrar ese sentimiento de angustia y terror que le invadía. Perder a Bill, perder su mitad. Sintió que su pecho dolía con solo pensar en ello.

Bill era su mundo, Bill era suyo, aunque sonara egoísta, aunque sonara extraño.

Es por eso y por mas razones que se rehusaba a separarse del gemelo menor, porque a través de su calor le transmitía que no importaba el mundo. Bill estaría ahí para el. Para sus caprichos y sus peleas, para sus abrazos y señas.

-Tom- ese tercer llamado trajo a la realidad al joven castaño, quien se separo un poco (mas no aflojo su agarre) y poder ver el rostro de su ángel.

Bill le miraba con confusión, como si ellos estuviesen actuando mal, como si sus comportamientos no fuesen los correctos.

-¿estas bien Bill?- pregunto Tom, el menor asintió, pero el joven castaño determino en esa mirada que el chico pelinegro le ocultaba algo. –Billy- le llamo nuevamente levantando con su mano derecha el mentón del menor, quien le esquivaba su mirada –dime que te pasa?- repitió.

-estoy bien Tomy- susurro –solo… creo que me duele un poco la cabeza- Tom quiso reclamarle pero una rápida mirada en el cuarto de Bill le mostro unas botellas de licor.

-¿estuviste bebiendo?- interrogo.

-No preguntes- y se separo. –Solo necesito un baño…. Mejor hablemos mas tarde-

-Billy- llamo.

-Tom- respondió en advertencia. El mayor suspiro, solo por la ocasión aceptaría la voluntad de su hermano, pero si aun después del desayuno, el menor se seguía comportándose de manera extraña y esquiva, le encerraría en un cuarto junto a el y le obligaría a hablar sobre que le ocurría –Nos vemos en el desayuno- contesto Bill cerrando la puerta antes de que Tom dijese algo.

-Bi…¿Bill?- replico Tom pero solo se encontró con la frialdad con la que el menor había azotado la puerta.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Quiero alejarme de ti**

**Lyraacuario**

Bill se encontraba llorando esa mañana tras hablar con Tom, porque se sentía feliz en ese abrazo pero un infeliz por dentro. Tom lo había abrazado con preocupación, con deseos de que el estuviese bien, pero después de lo que anoche había hecho, Bill solo podía llorar, reclamarse por no haberse podido controlar, el pelinegro solo se excusaba con el hecho de que el jamás pensó que llegaría a tales extremos, nunca imagino tocar algo tan bajo en si mismo.

-¿Por qué no estuviste para detenerme Tomy?- pregunto a la nada de la habitación –si hubieses estado ahí… si alguien hubiese estado ahí- reclamo entre sollozos, sollozos que no fueron oídos y sollozos que poco a poco fueron huyendo.

Pronto el joven pelinegro sintió que las ganas de llorar se iban, que el dolor que albergaba su alma solo podía ser solucionado de un modo.

El joven entro en el baño y abrió la regadera, dejando al agua cristalina empapar cada parte de su cuerpo, aun cubierta por la pijama de dormir.

Bill suspiro al sentir que sus lágrimas comenzaban a desaparecer al confundirse con el agua, rio para encarar su decepción y permitir a su mano derecha acariciar la herida que se había hecho con la hojilla. Sintió un ardor cuando la toco y aun mas cuando el jabón limpio aquella herida.

-¿Por qué no pude detenerme?- susurro –tenia el control…fue el alcohol… fue eso…yo…aun… no he perdido…el control…. No lo he perdido- se animaba a si mismo.

Pero su pecho se oprimía, sentía la decepción correr por sus venas como droga que se extiende. Bill estaba seguro de algo y es que en cualquier momento podría volver a hacerlo –porque alivio mi dolor…- porque las lagrimas no salían de sus ojos.

_**"Una ves que te lastimas, sabes que no tiene caso llorar, después de todo… ¿para que te lesionaste sino fue para dejar fluir tus emociones?"**_

-que escapen- susurro Bill –abandone mi cuerpo…así sea con mi sangre…no quiero estos sentimientos… no por ti Tom…no por ti.

Mientras, en la parte baja de la casa, la hora del desayuno había llegado, todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa.

Simone sirviendo la comida y Gordon leyendo el periódico, no obstante Tom solo se resistía a mirar cada tres segundos hacia la puerta, donde sabia, muy pronto entraría su hermano menor.

-¿sucede algo Tom?- pregunto Simone, al notar lo inquieto que estaba su hijo. Además que ese constante punteo con el pie contra el suelo la tenia hastiada.

-Estoy bien ¿por?- pregunto el mayor sin mucho interés.

-no dejas de mirar la puerta- hablo Gordon bajando el periódico -¿has peleado con Bill?- pregunto.

-ojala fuese eso- susurro por lo bajo Tom, puesto que el mismo desconocía el motivo del porque su menor estaba molesto, pero lo que dijo en voz alta fue –Nah… solo quiero ir a practicar con mi guitarra… es todo-

-¿guitarra?- repitió Simone, bastante segura de que su hijo le mentía, después de todo ella era su madre y conocía a ambos gemelos, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Pensaba que si llegase a ocurrir algo, contaría con que uno de ellos le dijese la verdad. Después de todo ella era la persona quien los había traído al mundo ¿verdad?

Bill suspiro cuando vio su trabajo finalizado en el espejo, de verdad le había costado cubrir esas ojeras y esos ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Pero en definitiva el maquillaje era de gran ayuda y en esos momentos era su salvación. Incluso había logrado cubrir esa herida en su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba vendado y por ultimo cubierto por una camisa manga larga de color negro, combinada con un jeans con un estampado rojo en la pierna derecha.

Cuando el pelinegro por fin se dio por listo, organizo su cuarto escondiendo la hojilla que le habia servido como vía de escape a sus emociones.

Tras esto bajo al comedor, donde se encontró con la mirada penetrante de el gemelo mayor. Quien noto cuando instintivamente Bill se llevaba su mano derecha al brazo izquierdo, como queriendo proteger algo, algún oscuro secreto.

-Que bueno que bajaste- saludo Gordon al menor.

-Buenos días Bill…. Tu desayuno esta aquí- intervino Simone señalándole al joven, quien asintió levemente y camino a la silla, quedando de frente con su hermano.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto Gordon intentando quitar esa pesada atmosfera que en unos segundos se había formado.

-Mas o menos- susurro Bill –Me duele un poco la cabeza-

-Creo que sabes la razón- intervino Tom, pero solo ellos comprendieron ese comentario.

Simone carraspeo un poco, no le gustaba cuando sus chicos se enviaban esa miradas de complicidad, unas miradas que ella pensaba eran demasiado profundas para dos hermanos.

-No pienses tonterías Simone- se regaño a si misma la mujer. Para después mirar a ambos y lanzar un suspiro de resignación. No podía hacer nada, tenia trabajo y no podía quedarse charlando con sus hijos, además que sus pensamientos quizás fuesen absurdos y no estuviesen sucediendo en realidad.

El desayuno termino sin mucho contratiempos, con comentarios cortos por partes de ambos gemelos y miradas de "se lo que hiciste" y "no sabes nada"

-Bien chicos, se cuidan y nos veremos más tarde-

-Así es, quiero la casa intacta cuando regrese- advirtió Simone cuando estaba por salir.

Miro a ambos y se acerco para besarlos en las mejillas –Se portan bien- fue lo ultimo que dijo tras cerrar la puerta.

Una vez solos los gemelos, Bill camino a la sala tomando su celular. Tom fue a replicar pero el pelinegro ya se encontraba hablando.

-Hola Georg, si….- asintió en respuesta por celular -¿quieres salir? No…no se… a los juegos… estoy aburrido….- guardo silencio unos instantes, Tom parado detrás de el, esperando a que cortase y le encarara –No, no, Tom no va ir… no quiere- El mayor abrió sus ojos para protestar pero Bill lo ignoro olímpicamente –De acuerdo, pasa en… ¿media hora? Perfecto….si, entonc….- el pelinegro no pudo continuar, Tom le había quitado el celular estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa?- ahora si el mayor se sentía molesto. Pero el pelinegro le respondió con la misma furia.

-Tom!!- exclamo -¿sabes lo que me costo ese teléfono celular??-

-No me interesa- respondió -¿Por qué dices que no quiero ir si ni siquiera me has preguntado?- Bill guardo silencio esquivando la mirada –responde Bill Kaulitz, que realmente estoy molesto y tu silencio no ayuda en nada- advirtió.

-No….No molestes- fue lo que contesto y camino a tomar el celular pero Tom se le adelanto tomándolo con fuerza por el brazo izquierdo. Bill arrugo la frente del dolor.

-Bill!!- le llamo sin notar la expresión del menor, pues este le daba la espalda-

-Déjame Tom- y jalo su brazo sintiendo unas lagrimas en sus ojos, aun sentía esas líneas de dolor en su cuerpo -¿puedes dejarme?- le encaro –quiero estar solo-

-no has respondido a mi pregunta- Bill guardo silencio por unos segundos. Cuando hubo agarrado fuerza, exclamo a pulmón pero sin mirarle los ojos.

-Maldición, ¿no entiendes que quiero estar lejos de ti?- Tom quedo estático.

**_¿No entiendes que quiero estar lejos de ti?_**

**_¿No entiendes que quiero estar lejos de ti?_**

**_¿No entiendes que quiero estar lejos de ti?_**

Una vez que Bill dijo esto, salió corriendo de la sala subiendo a su habitación.

Tom por su parte quedo allí solo, durante unos minutos, sintiendo el eco de esas palabras en sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan dolido, tan desesperado y frustrado. Incluso sintió deseos de llorar, algo que hacia muy pocas veces. Pero por Bill.

-¿me odias?- susurro Tom al viento.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**No puedes ignorarme**

**Lyraacuario**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- grito Bill contra su almohada una vez que se hubo alejado, como le dolía tratar así a su gemelo, pero era por su bien, para no permitir que esos sentimientos crecieran.

–maldita sea-

El pelinegro apretó sus dientes con frustración, sentía deseos de llorar, de acostarse y dejar que la muerte le arropara con su manto. Pero sabia que no era lo correcto, debía levantarse, arreglarse y esperar a Georg con Gustav para salir y olvidar esa maldita pesadilla que era su vida.

Bill camino hasta el baño y miro su reflejo, no había lágrimas por lo que su maquillaje no se había corrido, pero aun así sentía esa depresión por dentro, esas ganas de matar al desconocido del espejo, su reflejo.

-pero no puedo…-susurro –porque me recuerda a ti… -

Aunque fuesen diferentes, Bill seguía siendo el gemelo de Tom y por lo tanto idénticos, con personalidades diferentes pero físicamente idénticos, por lo que Bill no podía odiar a la persona del espejo, porque le recordaba a Tom.

Maldijo nuevamente como costumbre que se le venia haciendo desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por el mayor. Fue entonces que escucho un ruido en la parte de abajo y supuso que los compañeros de la banda habían llegado.

-Bien Bill- se hablo a si mismo –debes mostrarte como si no estuviese pasando nada, como si en realidad nunca hubieses estado triste… como ahora- susurro.

Si trataba de animarse, el pelinegro estaba logrando el efecto contrario, porque comenzó a lamentarse el porque había descubierto esos sentimientos; Si los hubiese negado, ahora seria como antes, con bromas y peleas leves, con secretos y miradas que el denominaba "normales" entre hermanos, aunque después acepto que no era así.

-ah- suspiro el chico, dándose unas leves bofetadas para despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Al parecer funciono.

Una vez listo bajo a encontrarse con sus invitados, allí sentados se encontraban Georg y Gustav, ambos conversando animadamente con su gemelo Tom.

-Si creo que fue… no lo recuerdo bien- continúo diciendo Gustav.

-Fue tras el concierto que dimos en Barcelona… acuérdate- Hablo Tom a lo que el baterista abrió sus ojos para asentir vivamente en un si.

En eso saludo Bill, quien fue recibido primero por Georg.

-hey Bill… ¿Cómo estas?-

-Eh… bien, supongo- hablo no muy convencido, por lo que Gustav soltó una risilla.

-Bill siempre eres así-

-Si, es imposible comprenderle- hablo seco Tom, sorprendiendo a los demás.

"Están peleados" pensaron a dúo los compañeros de la banda.

-¿y bien, a donde vamos a ir??- pregunto Georg intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Yo tengo un poco de hambre…- comento Gustav

-Apoyo en ir a comer- opino Tom –y después… vamos a los juegos?-

-Me parece perfecto- apoyo Georg -¿Qué dices Bill?- pero el aludido estaba estático.

-No…no… Tom no va- tartamudeo.

-Ah no te lo dije?- hablo con cierto placer su gemelo -cambie de opinión Billa, he decido acompañarlos-

-pe…pero….- Tom sonrió malicioso, gustoso de arruinar los planes de su hermano, eso era una venganza por las palabras que le había dicho antes y que le habian dolido.

Bill por su parte suspiro, en cierto modo se sentía ofendido, porque creía haberle dejado claro a Tom que no quería tenerlo cerca… ¿era tan difícil de entender? Por lo visto si para alguien como su hermano. Porque durante el transcurso de la mañana se comporto como siempre, ignorando a Bill y disfrutando, mientras el menor andaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Una vez que comieron y conversaron (conversación de la cual Bill no participo) fueron a una sala de juegos, donde por primera vez en aquella mañana, el menor de los gemelos pudo olvidar lo que atormentaba a sus pensamientos.

-mmm…..jugare al ping pong- hablo Bill tomando la raqueta y situándose en el lado derecho -¿Qué dices Geor….-

-Juguemos- Bill no pudo terminar de invitar a Georg porque Tom se había posado en el lado izquierdo con la raqueta, dispuesto a iniciar el juego –Empiezo- dijo y arrojo la pelota.

Bill instintivamente, pues jugaba mucho al ping pong, respondió regresando la pelota y comenzando una batalla entre quien era mejor. Sabia que quería esquivar al mayor, pero no podía evitar disfrutar aquel momento.

-Vamos, se que eres mejor- animo Tom al ver que el anotaba. De un modo, se sentía reconfortado, ya que por un momento dudo que el menor le fuese a aceptar la partida.

-Soy mejor que tu- y lanzo la pelota con fuerza.

-Pruébalo- reto Tom.

Y así jugaron durante unas horas, una batalla entre quien era mejor, quien anotaba y finalmente quien era el ganador.

-Si!! Soy el mejor- Hablo Bill festejando mientras levantaba las manos.

-Nah…. Te dejo ganar solo porque eres el menor- defendió Tom.

-Jajaja… por supuesto que no, soy mejor-

-Claro que no- negó Tom con una sonrisa, en esos momentos llegaron Gustav y Georg.

-Nosotros somos mejores- reto Gustav tomando una raqueta

-Se arrepentirán- Acepto Tom tratando de no hablar sobre que había perdido contra el menor y situandose al lado del chico; Bill quiso protestar pero Georg también estaba situado en frente con una raqueta.

-supongo que no tengo opción- susurro el pelinegro, pero lo cierto es que no pudo concentrarse en la partida y por lo cual, ambos comenzaron a perder.

-15-6- hablo Georg al anotar –creo que vamos por la sima-

-pura suerte- defendió Tom y miro a su gemelo -¿Qué sucede? Nos van a ganar si no te concentras-

-No molestes… no nos ganaran- respondió Bill, pero en definitiva durante el resto del juego estuvo mas pendiente de esquivar al joven de las rastras que de anotar. Y por consecuencia perdieron.

-jajaja… somos mejores- presumió Gustav por sexta vez cuando llegaron a casa de los gemelos.

-mmm- fue la respuesta de Bill –Estoy cansado… se cuidan, adiós- y camino a paso rápido entrando en la casa.

-eh…- hablo Georg sin poder despedirse.

-¿esta todo bien entre ustedes??- pregunto Gustav al gemelo mayor.

-Pues en realidad… no lo se….- respondió el chico de las rastras –ha estado raro estos días-

-de seguro es por alguna broma que le hiciste- opino Georg

-mmm… tal vez- contesto Tom.

-espero que se reconcilien- ánimo el baterista –pero de pronto, si escucho de alguna fiesta, te aviso…-

Gerog le miro con desaprobacion "Gustav estan intentando reconciliarce, no que Bill se moleste mas" le dijo con la mirada para despues dirigirse a Tom.

-Nosotros nos vamos-

-Si… anden con cuidado- respondió sin interés el gemelo mayor y camino a dentro de la casa. Dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con Bill.

Por lo cual subió las escaleras y llego a la habitación del mismo. Este se encontraba recogiendo su maquillaje.

-perdimos por tu culpa- acuso el mayor, esperando que el menor dejara el maquillaje y le mirara.

-mmm si… ya lo se- acepto Bill sin mucho interés, Tom frunció el seño.

-¿Por qué lo permitiste??- reclamo.

-No siempre estamos hechos para ganar- contesto Bill, pero esa frase tomo dos sentidos: "no puedo ganar tu amor"

-Contigo jamás pierdo- hablo Tom situándose detrás de su hermano, pero este no se volteaba ni le miraba, solo le ignoraba.

-Existe algo que se llama primera vez- respondió en un susurro, que solo provoco que Tom se molestara, mas aun porque el menor no le miraba, por lo que bruscamente lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y lo hizo voltearse.

-Mírame- exigió, pero solo se encontró con la mueca de dolor de Bill.

-Duele- gimió.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Tom suavizando su agarre.

-No, no… no es nada- respondió Bill, pero Tom frunció el seño.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- interrogo.

-Nada- respondió cortante.

-Déjame ver- y lo tomo de la muñeca del brazo izquierdo, atrayéndolo a el –muéstrame-

-que no hay nada!!- grito Bill intentando zafarse del agarre.

-dilo mirándome a los ojos Bill Kaulitz- exigió Tom y lo sujeto por ambas muñecas, estrellándolo contra la pared (De forma brusca) y dejándolo arrinconado a su merced.

-no necesito darte explicaciones… ahora suéltame- respondió sin levantar la vista.

-Bill- llamo.

-Tom!! Demonios- exclamo y al fin levanto la vista, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al verle de frente –suéltame- pidió.

-Billy- susurro -¿Qué sucede Billy? Anda cuéntame- le pidió, soltando su muñeca derecha y acariciándole la mejilla.

-no es nada importante- respondió, pero sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría y no queria.

-Billy- volvió a llamarle –la verdad- la pidió. El pelinegro suspiro entrecortado.

-Yo….- no podía decirle la verdad ya que eso traeria muchas consecuencias, por lo que opto por su unica opcion que tenia, mentir.

–me he caído…. Fue estúpido… recuerdas que bebí ayer?- pregunto –Bueno… me caí y me lastime… pero nada grave- afirmo, pero solo se encontró con el silencio de Tom, quien dudaba si creerle o no –es verdad tomy- hablo –es verdad- repitió, pero con voz quebrada.

-Shhhhsss…- susurro Tom abrazándolo al ver que el chico soltaba perlas de sus ojos –no llores Billy… no llores por favor-

-pero es verdad- susurro dejándose envolver en aquel abrazo, Tom escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bill, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos, sintiendo las lagrimas contra pecho.

-te creo- contestaba apretándolo mas fuerte.

Sabia que algo le ocurría a su hermano y también que este le mentía, pero no podía evitar dejarse vencer ante esas lagrimas. Odiaba verlo llorar, es por ello que siempre complacía sus caprichos y deseos; aunque en ese momento se sentía frustrado, porque Bill lloraba, porque no sabia el porque y porque tenia planes en descubrirlo, aun si este se molestaba.

Bill no quería llorar, se repetía la promesa de que no lo volvería a hacer, pero el hecho era que se encontraba entre los brazos de su hermano, quien le mostraba un amor incondicional.

"somos hermanos" susurraba a su mente.

Pero no podía evitar disfrutar de aquel abrazo, aun si estaba prohibido, aun si con ello se ganaría el infierno. Eran esos los mejores momentos de su vida, cuando sentía tocar los campos elíseos.

-Tomy…estoy cansado- susurro y el chico de las rastras asintió, arrastrándolo contra la cama y depositándolo allí, abandonando el abrazo solo para arroparlos a ambos, puesto que habia decidido dormir con el.

Bill quedo en lado derecho y Tom se acostó a sus espaldas.

-Descansa- susurro mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y descansaba su cabeza en el cuello del menor, este sintió un placentero cosquilleo al sentir la respiración del mayor, hacia un tiempo que no dormían juntos.

-Discúlpame Tom- fue lo ultimo que el menor dijo antes de caer sumergido en los brazos de Morfeo.

-No tienes porque perdir disculpas- susurro el mayor, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pelinegro, hasta que finalmente supo que este estaba dormido.

Tom no supo cuanto tiempo duraron así, sabia que Bill estaba dormido pero no podía evitar acariciar sus cabellos, como si a través de aquello el menor podría sentir su amor.

-Billy- susurro, entonces la inquietud lo invadió cuando entrelazo su mano con la del menor. Ahí tenia su brazo izquierdo, podría levantarlo y mirar que era lo que tan fervientemente su gemelo ocultaba -¿Qué te has hecho?- susurro mientras tomaba su brazo, aun dudando si verlo o no.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Se que ocultas algo**

**Lyraacuario**

Tom levanto el brazo de su menor, este traía una camisa larga, pero nada difícil si quería subirla.

-¿Qué hago?- se preguntaba así mismo, tenia la oportunidad de descubrir que era lo que atormentaba a su hermano, pero si lo hacia estaría traicionando su confianza.

–debería esperar a que tu me lo muestres- susurro, pero la curiosidad era mayor.

"¿será un tatuaje?" pensó "nah… si no, no habría porque ocultarlo…. Pero entonces… ¿Qué es?" se cuestionaba.

-Al diablo- hablo y comenzó a subir lentamente la manga de su hermano, entonces este se removió entre sus sueños, Tom sintió un escalofrió en la columna vertebral y se quedo estático durante unos momentos.

-mmm- susurro Bill moviéndose, para volver a quedar profundo.

-demonios….no hagas eso- susurro Tom con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, no sabia porque se sentía así, como si al hacer aquello, fuese a descubrir algo que cambiaria su vida.

–Billy- susurro inquieto, aun con la mano sujetando la manga de la camisa.

-Debo descubrirlo- hablo decidido y jalo la manga.

Simone había regresado a casa porque simplemente había olvidado unos papeles importantes sobre la colección de invierno que se acercaba.

Fue entonces que entro a la casa y sintió el pesado silencio, era extraño para ella puesto que solo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Por lo que decidió pasarse por la habitación de los gemelos, aunque pensaba que ambos debían haber salido.

Toc- toc

Toco la puerta de la habitación de Tom, pero no había nadie. Suspiro y se encamino a la de Bill pero antes de tocar escucho un "Billy" seguido de un "debo descubrirlo"

Simone abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con los gemelos acurrucados, quienes se sobresaltaron con el golpe.

Bill se coloco pálido y Tom coloco una expresión difícil de definir, entre susto (de que Bill se levantase no por su madre), sorpresa (porque Simone estrello la puerta) y frustración (porque no pudo ver el brazo de Bill).

-Tom!!- casi grito su madre –Sal inmediatamente-

-Pe…pero…. No…no pasa…no pasa nada- hablo Bill tartamudeando y temblando como si hubiesen hecho algo malo.

-No me importa- respondió su madre molesta –Tom ven aquí-

-No hemos hecho nada malo- defendió el mayor molesto, pero igual salió de la cama. Bill se quedo escondido entre las sabanas con un único pensamiento "es mi culpa"

-Tom, no me hagas repetir- advirtió Simone mirándolo severamente, no sabia que pensar de sus hijos.

-No me iré- hablo Tom sin inmutarse, pero sintió una voz en sus espaldas. Era Bill quien salió de la cama.

-Tom vete- dijo.

-No me iré- hablo serio.

-Vete Tom- repitió con voz cortante.

Ambos mantuvieron una mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que el gemelo mayor suspiro y salió del cuarto.

Simone suspiro también.

-Vamos- y cerró la puerta dejando a Bill solo.

-Tom tenemos que hablar- hablo Simone siguiendo a su hijo al cuarto, quien solo lanzo un bufido y se sentó en la cama –Tu y Bill se comportan de un modo no adecuado-

-No se a que te refieres…. Bill y yo somos normales, siempre nos hemos comportado así- defendió –y es algo que no pienso cambiar… jamás- aseguro.

-Tom!!- le llamo su madre.

-No cambiare- repitió mirándole a los ojos, dolido –Quiero a Bill, es mi hermano y no se que cosas te imaginas… pero es normal entre nosotros-

-Son hermanos!!- le recalco.

-Lo se!- contesto –Y no estamos haciendo nada malo-

-Pero si estaban…estaban- comenzó su madre sin poder continuar.

-Estábamos durmiendo abrazados… ¿Qué acaso no es una acción natural entre hermanos?- debatió.

-No entre hermanos de 18 años- refuto.

-Bah! Tonterías… es normal…. Ni que lo estuviese besando- bufo. Y su madre se coloco colorada de la rabia.

-Tom!! Ni se te ocurra jamás eso-

"Ya lo pensé" se dijo mentalmente el chico y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa, que Simone noto.

-No te burles de mí-

-No lo estoy haciendo… estas peleando por cosas absurdas- respondió.

-Tom- empezó Simone suspirando, no sabia como empezar –Tú y Bill son hermanos, sabes que esas acciones pueden mal interpretarse…. No deben hacer eso- hablo pasiva su madre.

-Ni que lo hiciésemos en publico, Bill quedaría como una chica- argumento –además que hace tiempo que no dormía con el… no se ni de que te molestas…. Que cansado- se acostó en la cama ignorando a su madre. –Deseo dormir, sabes?- hablo grosero –ya que nos despertaste-

-estabas despierto- argumento Simone

-Medio despierto- respondió descaradamente.

-¿Por qué tienes….- apretó sus dientes -Tom, quiero que pienses lo que te estoy diciendo- pidió Simone.

-No tengo nada que pensar, amo a Bill y es todo- puso punto final, Simone cerro sus puños.

-Lo quieres no lo amas- respondió levantándose –y si no quieres que siga molestándote, mas te vale que lo pienses ¿entendido?- Tom guardo silencio.

-mmm…. Lo pensare- fue lo que respondió para después darle la espalda a su madre, quien resignada abandono la habitación. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Bill, pero miro su reloj, debía irse, solo pasaba por allí por unos papeles y ahora se encontraba con esa situación.

-Bill hablaremos mas tarde- llamo Simone desde la puerta –No quiero verte cerca de Tom hasta que hablemos ¿entendido?- no hubo respuesta tras la puerta, suspiro y se marcho.

Bill se encontraba encerrado en el baño, allí mordiendo su labio inferior haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizara por sus labios, esto lo hacia por la razón de no gemir del dolor que sentía llevar por dentro.

Sabia que todo había sido su culpa, se había prometido alejarse de Tom porque solo así enterraría esos sucios sentimientos, pero simplemente, eso era misión imposible.

-Demonios- sollozo recostándose contra la pared, no iba a llorar, lo había prometido, aun con sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que querían salir, Bill las retenía con fuerza, impidiendo su escape.

_**Es mi culpa**_

_**Es mi culpa**_

_**Es mi culpa**_

Se repetía en su mente, si no se hubiese dejado tentar, si lo hubiese votado de la habitación cuando Tom lo abrazo. Su cuerpo era demasiado débil, su voluntad flaqueaba con la sola sonrisa de su mayor.

¿Por qué era tan difícil?

-Ahhhhhhh!!- exclamo lanzando un puño contra la pared que sonó fuertemente, Bill se doblo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la mano derecha. Se la había lesionado mas no fracturado.

–duele…duele- susurro apretando su mano.

Entonces su vista se cruzo contra el cajón que noche atrás le había otorgado el objeto para aliviar su sufrimiento.

-No Bill- se dijo a si mismo –Lo prometiste… esa noche fue por el alcohol…. Por el alcohol- repitió, pero ya se había puesto de pie

–demonios, demonios… ¿Por qué mi voluntad esta débil?- hablo frustradamente mientras abría el cajón.

Allí estaba, aquel objeto cortante que sin lugar a dudas le haría disolver el dolor que había en su interior.

_**Se que hablar es mejor**_

_**Se que callar es peor**_

_**Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?**_

_**Contra este corazón que se niega a entender**_

Bill tomo aquella hojilla con manos temblorosas, aun sentía el dolor de su muñeca lesionada pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Estaba ahí, solo, con un dolor demasiado fuerte en su pecho, sin ninguna persona que le pudiese oír, que le escuchase su sufrimiento.

-Tomy- llamo deslizando la hojilla desde su muñeca hasta el codo. Un hilo de sangre bajo por la herida, Bill gimió de dolor, pero ninguna lagrima salía de sus ojos.

**_Hoy ya no quiero llorar_**

**_Ya el agua cristalina ha acabado_**

**_Hoy solo de mí_**

**_Escapa la fría sangre_**

-Duele- susurro Bill dejándose caer nuevamente al suelo, recostándose contra la puerta.

Volvió a bajar la hojilla haciendo la herida mas profunda. El dolor aun no desaparecía, necesitaba más. Así que, repetidas veces la pasó por el mismo sitio hasta que la sangre le alarmo.

–No hay tristeza, no la hay- se hablo a si mismo.

Y era verdad, Bill ya no sentía deseos de llorar, de hecho no sentía ningún sentimiento en esos momentos. Era un estado de perturbación en el mismo. Todo era nubloso.

-Bill- escucho un llamado de la otra puerta -¿Bill? ¿Bill estas ahí?-

-To…Tomy- susurro el pelinegro abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Escuchaba la voz de su gemelo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Bill!! ¿Estas bien?? Abre, soy Tom- pidió el mayor desesperado, llevaba como tres minutos llamando y tocando sin parar, su gemelo estaba allí dentro, lo sabia con seguridad. No le había visto salir.

-To… Tom- contesto Bill con voz quebrada, aun no se recuperaba.

-¿Bill? Bill!! Abre-

-Espera- hablo bajito.

-Bill Abre o tirare la puerta!!- grito Tom a pulmón.

-Demonios que te calmes!!- Escucho por fin el mayor –Espera…. Espera- le dijo con voz entre cortada.

-Bill- susurro el mayor con un escalofrió, esa voz de su hermano, sonaba en apuros, sonaba como si pidiera que alguien le ayudara, que alguien estuviese a su lado.

-Demonios, demonios….- gimió Bill mientras se levantaba. La sangre aun brotaba de su herida –Ya salgo- exclamo –Espera- pidió.

Bill miro el piso manchado por el color rojizo, estaba en un gran aprieto, además de que el botiquín estaba en la habitación, puesto que lo había usado para curar su herida de la noche anterior.

Estaba herido, sangraba demasiado y no podía entrar en la habitación a buscar el botiquín porque Tom estaba allí afuera.

Maldijo ¿podría tener peor suerte? Estaba por comprobarlo.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Por qué lo haces?**

**Lyraacuario **

Era la primera vez en su vida que sentí tanto miedo ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo escapar de esa situación?

Las manos de Bill temblaban, su corazón latía aceleradamente. Tomo un poco de papel y envolvió su brazo, de inmediato se tiño.

-Demonios, esto me pasa por estúpido- se regaño –si me hubiese controlado…-

Pero ya era tarde, ya lo había hecho y nada iba a cambiar la realidad, ni siquiera esa mirada de decepción que le dirigía el chico del espejo.

_**"Es sorprende como en situaciones cuando el miedo congela nuestros sentidos, inventamos cualquier excusa, cualquier mentira, todo para decir: no lo he hecho…"**_

Bill suspiro entrecortado, sintiendo las piernas temblar del temor, sus dientes titiritaban como si una era helada estuviese cayendo. Sentía frio, tenia miedo.

El pelinegro recorrió con su mirada las paredes del baño, buscando una salida, una excusa, un motivo, un accidente, cualquier cosa que le pudiese cubrir su herida.

Tom sentía que llevaba como quince minutos esperando a que su hermano saliera, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacia? ¿Qué le ocultaba el menor?

-Bill!!- llamo pero antes de que pudiese continuar, escucho el ruido ensordecedor de cuando algo cae al suelo y un vidrio partiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo –Bill!!- grito.

Allí estaba su única opción y sabía que era estúpida, que por más tonto que fuese su gemelo le descubriría la mentira, pero eso no importaba, necesitaba salir, respirar el aire de su habitación y no el mezclado de la desesperación de aquel baño.

Entonces tomo aquella vasija de porcelana donde guardaban algunas medicinas.

La mente de Bill maquino, ideo una escena que solo una persona desesperada y cubierta de miedo, pudiese inventar.

Levanto la vasija y la arrojo contra el suelo, invadiendo el eco del vidrio partido en el baño.

Bill cayó al suelo y apretó con su mano izquierda los trozos.

Entonces gimió de dolor mientras en voz alta decía:

-Demonios me he caído-

-Bill!!- escucho el llamado de su hermano.

El pelinegro temblando se levanto y abrió la puerta, para después correr al lavamanos y comenzar a limpiar la sangre.

Tom entro desesperado y quedo totalmente abrumado cuando vio el piso manchado con gotas de sangre.

La vasija partida, el brazo de Bill sangrando y el menor excusando.

-Me he caído- fue lo único que dijo, pero Tom no se acerco, de hecho se quedo mirándole desde la entrada del baño, viendo claramente esa herida de tamaño exagerado para haber sido por la vasija.

-No… no es cierto- hablo secamente –eso no fue la vasija- estaba totalmente seguro.

Entonces Bill suspiro, su hermano no era tan tonto como el hubiese deseado en ese momento.

-Tom tráeme el botiquín- corto de una –rápido- exigió.

El mayor abrió la boca para contestar, pero aquella sangre le alarmaba, por lo que salió corriendo a la habitación, buscando el botiquín.

-Sal- ordeno Bill cuando lo recibió y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, empujo al chico de las rastras fuera del baño.

Tom, quien todavía no podía asimilar lo que había visto, se dejo empujar fuera del baño y sentir el aire de una puerta, que casi se la estrellan en la cara.

El mayor camino a paso lento, sentándose en la cama, entrelazando sus manos y dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Bill estaba allí frente al espejo sintiendo un extraño sentimiento, no sabia si debería seguir teniendo miedo o si bien, resignarse a saber que su hermano le había descubierto.

Porque Tom le había visto y esa era una fría realidad entre sus pensamientos.

Bill, no pudo evitar comparar su dolor: la mirada de Tom, la decepción de sus ojos ¿Qué le dolía mas? ¿Tom o su herida?

La respuesta era obvia.

-¿debería dolerme?- se pregunto -¿debería dolerme que Tomy se de cuenta de lo débil que soy?- se cuestiono.

Si, le dolía.

Y a pesar de que se prometía no llorar.

Por el, por Tom, podía volver a hacerlo.

Pero ahora que la verdad le encontraba sin ningún aviso ¿Cómo haría para verle la cara? Suspiro pesadamente, dejando que el agua empapase su herida.

El dolor ya no importaba, la depresión le daba entender donde estaba, que había hecho y que había perdido.

Bill tomo las cosas y comenzó a curar su herida, sintiendo un ardor como todo ser humano que es herido.

Tom por su parte esperaba a fuera, no sabia que hacer, que sentir y que debía comprender.

Bill estaba herido. Y sabia que no era porque hubiese caído con la vasija, eso sin lugar a dudas era una gran mentira.

-¿Qué has hecho Billy?- cuestiono -¿Por qué tu brazo….?-

Guardo silencio.

Lo sabía.

Esa herida, por más que la negara, se la había hecho el mismo chico. Pero (cerro sus puños) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Bill hacia eso?

Entonces la respuesta a sus preguntas llego.

Bill salía del baño. Sin camisa, con una toalla sobre sus hombros y su brazo izquierdo vendado desde el codo hasta la punta de los dedos de la mano (recuerden que también se lesiono la mano)

-mmm… aun sigues aquí- susurro el menor caminando hacia el closet.

Se había quitado la camisa puesto que esa estaba manchada de sangre, por ello comenzó a rebuscar algo que fuese lo suficientemente largo para cubrir por completo su brazo. No quería mirar a Tom, no quería enfrentarse a el.

-Bill- le llamo el mayor levantándose y situándose detrás del pelinegro.

-Bill- llamo de nuevo, esperando que el chico se diese la vuelta.

-Estoy ocupado Tom- contesto Bill, buscando una camisa que ya había encontrado, pero necesitaba tiempo, así que fingía seguir en su búsqueda.

-Bill Kaulitz, necesito hablar- Hablo tan seriamente que el menor sintió un escalofrió.

Tom estaba molesto. Era tan claro, que sentía la atmosfera absórbelo, el pelinegro suspiro.

Saco la camisa y se la coloco. Ahora si se volteo a verle, pero sin permitir tocar ambas miradas.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto, y fueron solo esas dos palabras las que necesito el mayor para estallar.

-¿Cómo que quiero??- grito -¿Qué no es obvio?- interrogo con voz cargada de rabia.

-No se de que hablas- negó Bill, sintiendo miedo de levantar la mirada y verse fulminado por la de su hermano.

-Bill no soy estúpido- escupió esas palabras -¿crees que voy a creer esa excusa de la vasija?-

-es cierto- respondió tan rápido que se sorprendió a si mismo. Pero sentía sus piernas temblar, el miedo invadir su cuerpo como droga.

-!!Deja mentir demonios!!- exclamo –No soy idiota… no lo soy…- susurro dolido, sintiendo que las lagrimas amenazaban sus ojos.

Pero eran lágrimas de frustración. Lagrimas de no saber que hacer, que sentir.

-Tom- susurro por fin levantando la mirada. No sabia que decirle, no sabia que hacer para que el mayor le comprendiera.

-Demonios…. No se porque me siento así- se cuestiono el chico de las rastras –es tu culpa- le acuso a Bill –no creí jamás que fueses a hacer aquello-

-Cal…cálmate Tomy- hablo Bill levantando las manos para colocarlas en sus hombros.

Pero Tom le empujo violentamente hacia atrás, haciendo que el menor se estrellara de espaldas contra el closet.

-No me toques…. No me llames Tomy en este momento- hablo mirándole profundamente dolido.

-To….- Bill guardo silencio, recuperándose pero sintiendo un dolor en su espalda debido a al golpe contra el closet.

Lo merecía, Bill sabia que lo merecía. Pero más aun le dolía.

-¿Por qué haces eso??- interrogo Tom con los puños cerrados.

Bill no sabia que decir. ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Decirle que era por el? No, Bill no haría eso.

-No preguntes Tom- susurro bajito.

-Lo pregunto maldita sea- hablo apretando sus dientes –Y mas te vale que me respondas ahora mismo-

Bill guardo silencio durante unos minutos.

-No te diré el porque- hablo firme –No comprenderás-

-¿¿Qué tengo que comprender??- hablo descontrolado tomando a su hermano del cuello de la camisa -¿Cómo sabes que tengo que comprender? Demonios ¿es tan difícil hablar?-

-¡no comprendes!!- grito Bill perdiendo la calma.

Odiaba que Tom le tratase así: ¿Por qué no se colocaba en sus pies? Si lo hiciese por lo menos no seria tan cruel

–Suéltame- y tomo las muñecas del chico de las rastras.

-Habla Bill!!- grito.

-Que no lo hare- y comenzó a aplicar fuerza pero su muñeca le dolía.

-Bill no me hagas repetirlo- hablo el mayor -¿Por qué te haces daño?-

-No responderé a tu pregunta- contesto –ahora déjame que me estoy comenzando a enfadar-

-No me importa que no quieras hablar o que te enfades…. Sabes que no deberías hacer eso- le regaño.

-Cállate- defendió Bill -no cuestiones lo que hago- Hablo con gran molestia.

El mismo pelinegro se sorprendía. Sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, que no debería cortarse pero no podía evitar defenderlo.

**_Tú me dices que no lo haga,_**

**_Tú me dices que me detenga,_**

**_Que solo me hago daño…_**

**_Que solo me desprecio._**

**_Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?_**

**_¿Qué quieres que entienda?_**

**_Me pides que dejes algo_**

**_Lo que me ha ayudado por años,_**

**_Más que un humano,_**

**_Mas que mi familia…_**

**_Mi dolor es mi amigo_**

**_Mi compañía._**

-Lo hago porque eres mi hermano- hablo Tom dolido –Odio ver que te lastimas!!- le grito.

-Pues no sabes….- trago Bill -¡!cuanto deseo no ser tu hermano!!- Grito y Tom sintió tanta rabia que no midió el peso de sus consecuencias.

Levanto su puño y lo estrello contra la mejilla de su hermano.

Bill cayó en el suelo.

Tom respiraba entrecortado.

-To…Tom…-hablo Bill sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, llevándose su mano a la mejilla, sintiendo el dolor más en su pecho que en el mismo lugar donde le había golpeado.

-Yo….- el mayor retrocedió, dándose cuenta de sus acciones –no puedo ahora…. No puedo hablar contigo ahora- y se dio vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

Bill ni siquiera se levanto del suelo, se quedo unos instantes ahí, sintiendo el dolor en su pecho, el dolor en su mejilla.

Tom le había golpeado.

Tom estaba herido.

Tom sufría por su culpa.

-Discúlpame Tomy- susurro Bill y desde que comenzó a lastimarse, era la primera vez que volvía llorar. Llorar amargamente, desahogar el dolor de su corazón.

Tom había corrido escaleras abajo, ni siquiera se había ido a su habitación, porque de hacerlo implicaba compartir el mismo piso que Bill y no quería eso, no quería verle en esos momentos.

No entendía porque le dolía tanto, porque sentía su corazón partirse en dos.

-Eres mi hermano Billy….- susurro con lágrimas -¿Por qué?-

Tom sabia que había hecho mal, que no debía haberlo golpeado… pero aceptaba, que quizás, esa discusión era algo necesario, algo que el destino le había puesto como obstáculo.

Porque fue en ese momento, en medio de dolor. Que el mayor comprendió, que sentía su hermano.

Amaba a Bill.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Te amare en silencio**

**Lyraacuario**

Bill se había levantado del suelo pesadamente, sentía sus ojos atiborrados de lágrimas. Sentía el dolor y la pesadez de una persona donde no tiene nada ya que perder.

El pelinegro camino hacia el baño y miro su reflejo.

Ya nada había ahí.

Lo había conseguido, Tom sufría por su culpa y pensaba que por consecuencia, el mayor le empezaría a odiar. Pero era extraño, porque eso era lo que un principio deseo, si Tom le odiaba, el le odiaría y juntos, sumidos en un mar que se llama rencor, acabarían por marchitar ese sentimiento que se llama amor.

Pero ahora que los minutos transcurrían de manera lenta, el fantasma de la soledad se reía del menor de los gemelos Kaulitz, le había engañado, le había hecho pensar que era su amiga. Pero ahora era la soledad su mayor enemiga.

Bill inclino su cabeza contra el lavamanos, ya no quería mirar más el espejo, se sentía frustrado, como nunca en su vida.

No sabía lo que había hecho, a veces pensaba que el haber querido separarse de Tom fue una idea pésima, porque el dolor que su alma cargaba ahora era mucho peor que el de antes, mucho más poderoso y cruel.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron y Bill supo que ya todo lo había perdido, las ganas de vivir, las ganas de reír e incluso las ganas de herirse.

Tom por su parte había quedado sumido en un profundo mutismo, se sentía como Cristóbal Colon descubriendo América, pero su América eran sus sentimientos por Bill.

"Son hermanos" Recordó las palabras de su madre, pero eso no le importaba ahora, quería al pelinegro, lo quería para el y sus caricias, pero también recordaba que el chico se había auto lastimado, se había cortado y aun con sus sentimientos claros, no sabia el porque.

Lo amaba.

¿Bill sentiría lo mismo?

Era algo que el mayor estaba dispuesto a afrontar, por lo cual, corrió a la cocina y saco unos cubitos de hielo que envolvió en un pañuelo, después camino a paso seguro, en dirección al cuarto de su hermano.

Llegar hasta su habitación fue rápido y sencillo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, tenía en cierto modo miedo de que su menor le rechazase. Entonces paseo su mirada por la habitación, no había nada, de repente sintió temor de lo peor. El había insultado y golpeado a Bill cuando este acaba de salir de un transe de depresión.

-Soy un imbécil- se insulto a si mismo, entonces camino a paso rápido al baño, encontrándose a un Bill con la cabeza baja encima del lavamanos, en esa posición, el menor ni notaba que su hermano estaba atrás.

Fue entonces que Tom abrió su boca dispuesto a pedir perdón pero sus palabras fueron calladas por lo que escucho a continuación:

-Eres un idiota…- hablo Bill –Si supieron que estas heridas… son a causa de ti… si no fuéramos hermanos, si nunca hubiese sido tu hermano- gimió entre lagrimas.

Tom quedo de piedra y por primera vez, desde que vio a Bill auto lastimarse, supo lo que era la verdadera depresión.

El mayor retrocedió dos pasos con el corazón totalmente desechado.

No pudo evitarlo, ahí mismo bajaron las lagrimas, lagrimas que cayeron en silencio, lagrimas que jamás fueron escuchadas, como los gritos de Bill cuando era sumido en la oscuridad de saber que amaba a alguien en silencio.

Tom retrocedió, dio una ultima vista dolido a su gemelo y se juro a si mismo que jamás revelaría esos sentimientos.

El chico salió del cuarto, sin ruido sin aliento, fue como si nunca hubiese entrado, como si el demonio amigo del pecado, se sintió aborrecido de un sentimiento que podía ser puro pero prohibido.

El demonio los separo con palabras que fueron mal interpretadas.

Bill no lo supo.

Tom no lo supo.

Un amor que se profesaba, un amor que era callado por el miedo.

-Tomy- susurro Bill mientras levantaba su rostro frente al espejo, su maquillaje corrido, las lagrimas que seguían cayendo –hoy te he perdido- hablo Bill –y nunca supiste que te amaba-Bill apretó sus puños y mordió sus labios.

_**Juro no iba a llorar.**_

_**Juro no iba a sentir.**_

_**Juro caminar.**_

_**Aun sin con ello iba a morir.**_

Tom por su parte estaba encerrado en su habitación, se sentía herido, como ninguna persona le hubiese tratado así. Era la primera vez que podía asegurar con seguridad, estar enamorado. Pero ahora, eso no importaba, Bill le odiaba, Bill se auto lastimaba por el, simplemente Bill no lo quería, ni como hermano.

-De acuerdo- hablo orgulloso el mayor, apretando sus puños y jurando a su reflejo –Jamás te diré lo que siento… jamás….-

Ambos juraban contra su reflejo, jamás caer en esos sentimientos, por mucho que los desearan gritar, por mucho que su alma los desearan. Fue ese día, cuando cada uno a su modo, mantuvo una promesa, no amarse ni la oscuridad, solo amarse en el silencio.

Horas después.

-Pero…pero… ¿Qué te paso Bill?- pregunto alarmada Simone cuando tomo la mano de su hijo.

-como te estoy diciendo me caí en el baño…- mintió el pelinegro. Este se hallaba vestido totalmente de negro, además de llevar maquillaje para ocultar su sufrimiento.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-¿de verdad quieres que lo repita otra vez?- pregunto cansado Bill, su madre había ido a la habitación como le había prometido en la tarde. Allí estaba, dispuesta a hablar de sentimientos, que Bill sabia había perdido, no porque desaparecieran, no porque no los quisiera. Sino porque Tom le odiaba, Tom no le amaba ni como hermano.

-¿y en tu labio?- pregunto mirando la cara de su hijo

-¿Qué te paso ahí?- interrogo sospechosa.

-Bueno….eso fue….veras, eso fue….- Bill no sabia que mentir.

-Fue por mi culpa- Se escucho la voz del gemelo mayor. Bill se sobresalto y miro temeroso a la puerta, allí estaba Tom, con una mirada fría y seria.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se levanto Simone de la cama y miro con el seño fruncido a Tom.

-Yo lo golpee- acepto sin inmutarse el mayor. Su madre abrió los ojos como platos y de inmediato se escucho su grito molesto.

-¿¿Por qué hiciste eso??- interrogo.

-Porque discutimos, creí que era obvio- Tom se sorprendía a si mismo, porque le estaba diciendo la verdad a Simone, le decía que habían discutido aunque no le diría el porque.

-¿Por qué??- pregunto.

-No te puedo decir- Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

Tom había ido allí solo por salvar a su hermano de aquel interrogatorio, pero no era que hubiese aceptado el hecho de que Bill se lastimara, eso estaba mal y siempre lo diría. Pero no podía evitar ayudarlo, porque de igual modo, no podía evitar amarlo en silencio.

-¿Qué discutieron?- pregunto Simone acercándose a Bill y tomándolo de los hombros.

Pero a Bill ya no le importaba lo que su madre digiera, en su mente solo divaga el pensamiento de ¿Por qué Tom lo seguía ayudando? ¿Quería reconciliarse? Creía que eso era misión imposible, pero entonces ¿Por qué?

-Bill- llamo Simone sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¿me escuchas?-

-¿Cómo??- pregunto perdido.

-Dios- suspiro su madre -¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me hace caso?-

-eh….no se- respondió el gemelo.

Simone noto lo perdido que estaba su hijo, al parecer este estaba triste y ella no quería molestarlo, aunque si quería saber el porque, pensaba muy en el fondo, todo era cuestión de ideas absurdas.

-No te deprimas- le hablo con cariño, beso su frente y salió de la habitación.

Bill solo suspiro, estaba tan mal que hasta su madre le había animado.

-no me deprima ¿eh?- susurro.

Decir que ninguno de los dos gemelos tenía ojeras, era una gran mentira, aunque Bill si era bueno disimulándolas con maquillaje, mientras Tom se resignaba a unos lentes oscuros.

Ambos bajaron en silencio y comieron en el mismo, sin dirigirse la palabra, sin preguntar ni siquiera un: ¿Cómo estas? Simone suspiro y Gordon levanto una ceja. Al parecer esa discusión si iba a causas mayores, pero sabían que no debían interponerse, que las cosas se solucionarían por si solas.

-¿mantequilla?- ofreció Gordon al mayor, pero este dio un seco: no gracias. Y es que durante toda la noche, no había podido cerrar un ojo, además que los había usado para llorar durante todo el transcurso.

-Gracias por la comida- Hablo Tom levantándose, dejando el plato en la cocina y subiendo a su habitación. Ninguno dijo nada, solo le vieron marcharse sin un adiós.

Simone abrió su boca pero nada de ella salió puesto que Gordon la tomo de la mano y negó con la cabeza, unas palabras a entender: déjalos en paz, ambos lo solucionaran.

Pero Bill no sabia como solucionarlo, ni siquiera como se sentía. El menor al igual que el mayor se levanto, dejo el plato (del cual no comió nada) y dijo: Que tengan un buen día, adiós. Y se fue, pero a diferencia, el menor salió de la casa.

Tom se hallaba mirando el techo en silencio, se había quitado los lentes, los cuales mostraban ahora, unos ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. El mayor maldijo y se dio una vuelta en la cama, abrazando su almohada y dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

**_Tú crees que soy fuerte_**

**_Que nadie puede vencerme_**

**_¿Por qué no miras hoy mi sonrisa?_**

**_Hoy solo es una gran mentira._**

Tom dejo escapar unas lagrimas, miro el reloj y supuso que su madre ya se había ido.

Ahora podía llorar sin temer a que alguien lo pudiese encontrar, podía incluso gritar, que Bill no iría por el.

Se sentía débil, frustrado y arrullado.

¿Por qué Bill?

¿Por qué no pudo ser otra persona?

¿Qué no existe un mundo que no sea su hermano?

Tom sollozo entre lágrimas, se veía patético en esa situación, el, quien se denominaba muy fuerte, ahora ante unas palabras, se sentía tan débil.

Ring, ring, ring.

El ruido del teléfono lo saco de su pensamiento.

¿Por qué el mundo molestaba justo cuando el estaba deprimido?

Ring, ring, ring.

-¿es que no hay nadie en la maldita casa?- pregunto molesto levantándose y tomando de malas maneras el teléfono -¿Quién?- grito.

-Eh….¿Tom?- pregunto la voz con un poco de miedo, algo natural si te reciben con esa respuesta.

-¿Quién es?- interrogo de malas ganas.

-Eh… veo que estas realmente molesto- se escucho una risita. EL mayor frunció el seño.

-Habla de una maldita vez- ordeno.

-Vaya…. Esto es grave- acoto la voz –Ni siquiera reconoces mi voz- era la de un hombre.

-Habla o te cuelgo- advirtió sin inmutarse.

-Soy Andreas-

-A…Andreas- el mayor suavizo su voz –lo siento… ¿y eso que llamas? ¿Qué quieres?-

-que grosero- respondió –pero no has cambiado… y pobre el que te hizo enojar… casi me matas y no soy culpable de nada-

-Son asuntos personales- resumió su situación sin entrar en detalles.

-Lo se- Era algo demasiado obvio –bueno… no se ni para que te digo-

-¿de que hablas?-

-mmm…. Te diré: hay una fiesta esta noche en mi casa…. Creí que querías ir pero con ese humor-

-Iré- Tom pensó en una buena forma de distraerse.

-¿de verdad?- hablo sorprendido –en ese caso dile a Bill por si se quiere venir…-

-mmm-

-oh bueno, puedes venir solo- hablo al sentir ese silencio.

-mmm- simplifico –nos hablamos- y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Bill se sentía como estúpido, caminando sin rumbo fijo, ni siquiera comía nada de lo que veía, ni se detenía aunque alguna fan lo reconociera. El pelinegro no tenía mundo en ese momento. Se encontraba solo, abandonado en un sentimiento que llaman depresión.

Y su única salida, era que la que nunca conseguiría. Tom no era para el.

-¿Bill?- el chico miro a ver quien le llamaba -¿estas bien?- le preguntaron.

-Georg- hablo el pelinegro en un susurro débil –si… estoy bien-

-te ves pálido…-se preocupo su amigo.

-No, no comí bien… pero nada grave- Bill mostro una sonrisa forzada, a la que Georg suspiro, el sabia que su compañero mentía

–y eso…tu por aquí- hablo.

-mmm… necesitaba aire- la verdad era, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que Tom.

-Ah, ya veo- sonrió –sabes? Escuche que Andreas realizara una fiesta hoy en su casa… ¿quieres ir?- pregunto.

-pues…. No lo se…- contesto el gemelo menor, en esos momentos estaba para todo, menos una fiesta.

-vamos- animo –así cambiaras de ambiente por hoy-

-mmm…- quizás el chico tenia razón, pero Bill no sabia si estaría realmente dispuesto -tal ves, pero no creo que vaya- notifico sin ánimos. Georg suspiro.

-Aun sigues peleado con Tom- Bill abrió sus ojos

-¿tanto se nota?-

-ah…-suspiro –es clarísimo Bill-

-mmm- murmuro.

-¿te animas? ¿Vamos a la fiesta y olvidas tus problemas??- pregunto.

-mejor te aviso- respondió –ahora, debo volver… te llamare por cualquier cosa-

-de acuerdo- acepto su amigo. Y solo vio a Bill marcharse, caminando lentamente, dando algunos tropezones, hasta que finalmente desapareció de su vista.

El pelinegro llego a paso silencioso en la casa, no quería que el mayor le descubriese, aunque sabia que era estúpido esconderse, según el.

-Parece que no esta- susurro.

-Por supuesto que estoy- Bill escucho una voz sobre sus espaldas, esto hizo que diera un brinco de susto.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?- pregunto nervioso, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Vivo aquí- respondió natural y camino a la cocina, aun llevaba lentes -¿do…donde estabas?- Tom sentía deseos de hacer esa pregunta desde hacia rato pero no se atrevía a formularla.

-mmm….Salí-

-ya lo note- acoto -¿A dónde? Es lo que pregunte- esa pregunta fue con una aire celoso.

-….al… parque…necesitaba aire- Tom levanto una ceja que Bill no noto por las gafas.

El mayor no sabía si su gemelo mentía o no, pero no podía cuestionarle, aunque se estuviese muriendo de ganas por hacerlo.

-Por lo menos es mejor….- hablo –que razones estúpidas para cortarse- Bill callo, no sabia como responder a eso –no pienso decirle nada a nadie- continuo hablando el mayor –aun cuando desapruebe eso… no quiero que mama sufra por tus estupideces-

-no son estupideces- respondió rápido el menor con un dejo de molestia –no entiendes ni porque lo hago-

-mmm….- Tom ya lo sabia –no es algo que me importe mucho- Bill le miro dolido, sintiendo las lagrimas nublar sus ojos.

-Eres un idiota- hablo y se dio vuelta, pero antes de que pudiese continuar Tom le sujeto de la muñeca.

-Espera- pidió inconscientemente, su cuerpo se había movido por impulso al ver las lágrimas de su gemelo.

-¿Qué quieres? Creo que todo esta dicho- hablo sin mirarle, pero tampoco haciendo esfuerzo para que el mayor le soltase. No quería irse, no aun.

-Yo…- Tom no sabía porque lo había detenido.

-Habla rápido- y Bill volteo a mirarle. En ese momento el castaño quedo de piedra, nunca había visto tanto dolor en los ojos de Bill.

-Bi…Billy- susurro sin creer. ¿De verdad su hermano estaba tan mal? -¿estas bien?-

-¿para eso me detienes? Suelta- Y se zafo su muñeca del agarre del mayor –eres un gran idiota--….-

Tom abrió su boca para responder a la ofensa pero de ella nada salió, por lo que el mayor bajo la vista.

-no me entiendes, no sabes nada y no mides lo que dices- le acuso –si supieras el porque te tragarías tus palabras-

-ya…-hablo bajito.

-¿ya que? ¿Qué me calle?- pregunto molesto levantando la voz –anda, habla, dejemos esto claro…. Se que no te importo-

-No es cierto- le corto Tom a lo ultimo, tan rápido que Bill abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-Tampoco te comprendo- susurro –ni tus acciones, ni tus palabras… ¿Por qué te gusta verme sufrir?- Ahora fue Tom quien le miro dolido.

-Pero si yo te…..te-

-¿te?- repitió Bill sin entender sus palabras.

-Eres mi hermano….- susurro –y sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti…. No me gusta verte llorar…. No me gusta ver esa cicatriz en tu brazo Billy-

-…no….no creas que por decir eso te hare caso- respondió dudoso, esquivando su mirada en algún punto en la pared –Estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas…. Sentimientos que no creí jamás tener-

-sen…sentimientos?- pregunto interesado, con una débil chispa de esperanza.

-Sentimientos estúpidos, que hacen que quiera alejarme de ti- hablo de forma sincera –no sabes… como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo… pensar que nada de esto ha pasado… que tu y yo somos los de siempre- se acerco un poco a su gemelo, lo suficiente para acariciarle la mejilla -¿Por qué nos pasa esto Tomy?-

-Billy- susurro y aunque había jurado no revelar esos sentimientos, se dejo vencer por la tentación y lo rodeo en un abrazo.

¿Cómo decirle que le amaba? Se pregunto el chico de las rastras.

Tom estrecho contra si al chico pelinegro, permitiendo a sus sentimientos apoderarse de su cuerpo, hundir su cabeza en el cuello del menor, permitirse aspirar aquel aroma hipnotizador.

Bill por su parte, sentía no poder más, no poder callar lo que su alma gritaba. En esos brazos su mundo no giraba, sus pensamientos eran atraídos a la única realidad, de saber que amaba a Tom mas que a nadie en el mundo.

-To…Tomy… Por favor- pidió Bill intentando separarse, no quería que su madre (inoportuna) los interrumpiese –déjame- pidió. Esto solo hizo aun mas fuerte el abrazo de Tom, quien levanto un poco la cabeza y miro el rostro del pelinegro de lado.

-No quiero- susurro a su oído, Bill sintió un escalofrió sonrojándose –por fa… no ahora Billy- susurro de una forma exquisita y sin permiso de acerco al lóbulo de la oreja de su gemelo, para tomarla con sus labios, dándole un húmedo beso ahí.

-to….my- hablo Bill, sintiendo un mariposeo placentero en su vientre. ¿Qué pretendía su hermano con esa acción? Ahora entendía porque las fans lo mal interpretaban, sus conductas entre ambos no eran normales.

-Shssss….- silencio Tom, incapaz de controlar sus acciones, comenzando un proceso lento de besos por todo el cuello de su gemelo.

Besos que lentamente fueron siendo más húmedos, dejándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo al menor, quien inconscientemente con su mano izquierda empujaba la cabeza de Tom, para que el mayor siguiese, sin detenerse, sin dar tiempo a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo.

Bill retrocedió unos pasos, dejándose arrastrar contra el sillón, quedando acostado con Tom encima de el. Sus bocas negándose a encontrar, aunque muriéndose de ganas por hacerlo.

Tom se encargo de subir esa molesta camisa, encargándose de dar besos en abdomen del menor, quien comenzó a dar ligeros suspiros que poco a poco se fueron transformándose en gemidos. Su lengua tortuosa se encargaba de delinear cada musculo de su gemelo, subiendo un poco a su pecho y dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, marcas que simbolizaban esto es mío.

-Tom….ah….- Gimió.

Bill no sabía que había ocurrido, noches atrás negando ese amor contra el espejo y hoy, dejándose llevar por placeres prohibidos.

Tom por fin se deshizo de la camisa del pelinegro, queriendo levantar su rostro para ver el de su menor, pero en cierto modo sentía miedo, de que quizás, si el chico le viese, se arrepintiese y lo dejase calentado para nada.

Porque era cierto, Bill le calentaba como ninguna persona, quizás porque era prohibido, quizás porque alguien podía llegar a la casa y verlos en esa situación. Ahí, uno medio desnudo, el otro todo desabrochado y excitado.

-Bi..ll….- susurro Tom y se separo un poco, pasando sus manos por las piernas de su gemelo, dispuesto a bajar por fin ese molesto cierre. Su respiración agitada y sus manos temblorosas.

-No…. Deberi….a….- hablo Bill, se sentía de repente mareado, quizás por la excitación, quizás porque no había comido nada en todo el día y la noche anterior. Pero sentía que todo daba vueltas, sentía su cuerpo caliente y que sabía no era producto de ninguna fiebre.

-to…my- Bill se sentía mareado y comenzó a maldecir eso, no quería que esa situación parase. Pero las fuerzas lo abandonaban, su cuerpo no asimilaba la impresión de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Tom le estaba correspondiendo, como si de verdad todo aquello fuese cierto. Que Tom estaba encima de él y que su mano se deslizaba por sus pantalones, acariciándole de la manera mas tortuosa que en su corta vida había sentido.

Bill gemía y Tom se encargaba de no detener sus movimientos, haciéndolos cada vez más rápidos, otorgándole el placer que sabia que su gemelo se merecía.

Fue en ese instante, cuando Bill estaba a punto de llegar al máximo placer, que Tom levanto su mirada encontrándose con la de el. Ambos contuvieron el aliento y fue en esa ultima estocada, cuando Bill ahogo un gemido en los labios de su gemelo.

Bill se seria completado, feliz de que aquello hubiese pasado, aunque sabia que no era correcto, que quizás todo aquello terminara para mal, porque nada en el mundo podía ser perfecto.

El menor cerró sus ojos exhausto y sin energía, entregándose abandonado en los brazos de Morfeo, sintiendo la caricia de un último beso en su mejilla.

Bill no supo más. Además que nada le importaba. Era feliz y eso bastaba para tener que vivir una vida en soledad. Tom estaba a su lado aunque no le hubiese dicho: te amo.

Horas después.

-¿Bill? Abre…. Abre la puerta- Simone llevaba como media hora tocando.

-mmm…..- el chico abrió sus ojos. Y miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación.

-Bill- exclamo su madre, molesta por la espera -¿estas ahí?-

-a lo mejor salió a la fiesta con Tom- esa era la voz de Gordon.

-mmm… la de Andreas…- recordó Simone. Cuando llego su hijo mayor iba saliendo a una fiesta, pero no había visto al menor irse con el, después de todo estaban peleados.

-¿Tom en una fiesta??- Hablo Bill casi en un grito y corrió a abrir la puerta -¿tom esta en una fiesta??- repitió.

-Bill… hasta que abres… me tenías preocupada….- suspiro Simone.

-Si, Tom salió- respondió Gordon la pregunta, y al pelinegro se le cayó la quijada de la impresión.

Tom se había acostado con el.Y ahora se iba a una fiesta??

-Espera… es imposible… están mintiendo- Gordon y Simone levantaron una ceja ¿Por qué habrían de mentir?-Entonces….- Bill retrocedió y sin esperar respuesta les cerro la puerta en la cara.

–Todo… todo fue un sueño….- pronuncio sin poder creer –To…Tomy- le menciono y sintió las lagrimas llenar sus ojos.

Pero lo que no sabía era que no había sido un sueño y que Tom tenia sus razones para salir a aquella fiesta. Sin embargo, Bill las ignoraba y solo podía sentirse desdichado, por gemir ante caricias imaginarias.

Tom no era suyo, nunca lo fue.

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Lyraacuario**

**No saltes **

El mayor de los gemelos se encontraba sumido en aquel murmullo, risas, alcohol y gente bailando, una digna fiesta para alguien como el. Pero ese no era el motivo por el cual el mayor había abandonado la comodidad del abrazo y del aliento de su hermano.

Tom tenia planes desde hacia algún tiempo, planes que no había medido, que no sabia porque los había hecho, pero que sin embargo los había cumplido. Ahora entendía el porque.

Todo por horas atrás cuando tuvo a Bill entre sus brazos, cuando lo beso y acaricio, esa piel exquisita para el.

-mrrrm….- refunfuño molesto al no ver a la persona que buscaba en medio e aquella fiesta -¿Dónde esta….? Demonios- Y tomo una cerveza con su mano, dispuesto a beberla mientras esa persona llegaba.

Bill por su parte, se encontraba acostado en la cama mirando el techo. Realmente esta harto de esa situación.

Ya no sabia si sentía odio, si sentía depresión o si sentía celos.

Bill ya no sentía nada.

El menor se levanto de repente con la mirada sin brillo. No había nada ahí, ni siquiera deseos de vivir.

El chico pelinegro tomo sus cosas, quedando vestido totalmente de negro, esto agregado a su maquillaje de costumbre. Tras esto, Bill salió de su cuarto como alma que lleva el demonio. Simone incluso tuvo miedo de lo que su hijo pensaba hacer.

-¿A dónde vas?- interrogo.

-Yo también fui invitado a esa fiesta- fue lo que contesto.

-Pero….- Simone tenía un presentimiento, de que su hijo no debía salir ese día.

-Soy mucho más cuidadoso que Tom, mama- hablo mirándola, la mujer retrocedió. Bill no espero a que ella dijese algo, el solo abandono la casa.

Tom sabia que estaba bebiendo mas de la cuenta, que el alcohol hacia efecto en sus venas, le hacia divagar, sentir el calor y el deseo de tomar a una de esas cuantas chicas que se le ofrecían.

Pero el recordaba a Bill, de su cálido aliento envolviéndole, la húmeda y exquisitez de aquel beso.

Bill llego a aquella fiesta, siendo recibido por Andreas, quien solo coloco una expresión de sorpresa.

-Bi…Bill- le saludo –no sabias que iba a venir-

-Ah- hablo sin ganas -¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Tom?-

-Eh… no…. Pero como no te vi llegar con el-

-entonces esta aquí- contesto.

-Pu…pues si… el esta aquí….pero-

-Tráeme algo de beber- pidió secamente ignorándolo –eres el anfitrión ¿no? Has tu trabajo- Andreas lo miro de arriba abajo, ese no era Bill. Era demasiado altanero y grosero.

-lo que digas- hablo dándose vuelta, sintiéndose ofendido.

-Que sea rápido- fue lo que emitió Bill al verle marchar.

Tom sabia que ya había ingerido demasiado alcohol, que ya no tenía control de lo que quisiera hacer, fue entonces, en medio de aquella fiesta que sonó el ruido ensordecedor de un trueno. Entonces varios gemidos de susto escaparon de las bocas de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-¿esta lloviendo?- pregunto una chica –no, no puede ser- y toco su cabello cepillado.

-¿Qué dices?- rio otra –es mejor así- Y continuaron bailando.

Bill continuaba bebiendo sin control, sintiendo el ardor abrazar su garganta. Pero eso no le importaba, el chico giraba su vista a todos lados, buscando a alguien, alguien llamado Tom.

-Bill- llamo Georg al ver a su compañero en la fiesta, lo cual le provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero entonces vio la expresión del gemelo menor, era de odio, frustración y desesperación.

¿Qué miraba Bill? Se pregunto Georg, levantando la vista hacia la misma dirección.

Tom sabia que si ingería una gota más de alcohol, acabaría por vomitar. Por lo cual se levanto y hecho una ojeada a la multitud, aquella persona que esperaba al parecer no iba a venir.

Lanzo una maldición y se dio vuelta para irse.

Entonces sin previo aviso y sin autorización, una chica de cabellos rubios, se lanzo contra el robándole un apasionado beso. Uno tan salvaje que por un momento se dejo contagiar de la pasión, puesto que ella no estaba mal.

Bill apretó sus manos molesto y sintió un nudo ocupar su garganta. Sus dientes que mordían su labio hizo que un pequeño hilo de sangre bajase por el. El menor no lo soporto, movido por el alcohol, los truenos que crujían en el cielo y las enormes ganas de gritarle a Tom toda la verdad.

-Tom!!- grito al acercarse a el.

El mayor sintió un escalofrió, sintiendo que todo el alcohol desaprecia de sus venas. Mas aun, cuando la cerveza que Bill tenia en las manos se partió dejando vidrio cortante que amenazaba.

-Bill…- susurro, empujando a la chica. Ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose en silencio.

-mmm Tomy… vamos a adentro- susurro una chica acercándose al mayor. Bill abrió su boca, la chica le había llamado como Bill acostumbraba a llamar a Tom.

Apretó su mano izquierda puesto que la otra sostenía el pico de botella, no sabia si era por el alcohol ingerido, pero se sentía muy sensible y esas palabras habían bastado para deprimirle.

El menor salió corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el demonio, empujando a cualquiera que se le atravesase, apretando sus labios y maldiciendo.

-¿y quien era ese?- hablo la tipa ebria, pero Tom se quedo en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Bill le había visto. Le había visto besarse con una chica, cuando en primera ni siquiera tuvo la intención.

-es mi hermano, aléjate- y se aparto de ella, atravesando la salida y dejando que la lluvia empapase su cuerpo –Billy… Billy donde…. Demonios- y estrello su puño contra la pared.

Entonces una imagen ocupo sus pensamientos. Bill cortándose. Bajando la hojilla por sus venas.

El rostro del chico de las rastras palideció. Sin rastro del alcohol, Tom se echo a correr como alma que lleva el demonio, con una sola palabra en su mente: Bill.

Bill se sentía en la medida que corría, el aire eufórico llenar sus pulmones, el alcohol que hacia divagar sus pensamientos, la adrenalina de buscar algo y no saber que era.

Sentía dolor, un dolor fuerte que le impedía mirar al frente. Cruzaba calles, escuchaba murmullos. Sentía fantasmas, el mundo gritarle.

-Fíjate por donde caminas idiota- escucho en una ocasión cuando cruzo la calle y un carro pito maldiciéndole. Pero Bill le ignoro, caminado un poco más hasta que resbalo en medio de la lluvia.

-no importa- susurro –ya nada importa… no me importa nada-

_**Hoy no se si lloro**_

_**Si es la lluvia quien me engaña**_

_**Hoy no tengo deseos**_

_**Para mí ya no hay mañana.**_

Bill golpeo el suelo con un puño, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado por sus ropas húmedas. El maquillaje que se había corrido, su cuerpo que temblaba por el frio.

El chico levanto la vista hacia aquel lugar, aquella escuela donde se había graduado.

Y un pensamiento escalofriante cruzo su mente. Bill se levanto lentamente, sintiendo su vista nublar, sus pensamientos no coherentes.

Tom llego a casa con la respiración entre cortada, totalmente empapado. Y antes de poder saludar a Simone, subió a toda prisa al cuarto de Bill.

-Bill!!- grito y no vio nada, entonces empujo la puerta del baño –Bill no lo hagas- pidió.

-Tom- le hablo su madre desde la puerta –mira el piso como lo has ensuciado….- la mujer lo miro -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada. Pero Tom estaba más pendiente de abrir la puerta del baño.

-Bill- abrió la puerta del baño –no…no… esta- hablo quedo.

-No- afirmo Simone –salió a la fiesta de Andreas… creí que ibas a ahí-

-No…no….- Tom negó con la cabeza, pero no a los comentarios de su madre, sino a los pensamientos que comenzaban a azotarle.

-Tom!!- grito Simone para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Bill caminaba a paso lento, como si esperase que alguien lo detuviese, que alguien le dijese que era alguien especial en el mundo. Que no lo abandonase.

Pero no había nadie.

Solo la fría y húmeda soledad de la noche.

Bill entro en aquel edificio que denominaban escuela y donde habían grabado "no saltes" que curioso que el se encontrara en esa situación.

-Es lo suficientemente alto- susurro comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué??- respondió molesto Tom a su madre.

-No me respondas así- le regaño.

-Ah… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto molesto dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero Simone se le atravesó.

-No sales, hasta que hablemos- advirtió –estoy cansada de tus groserías Tom, no se te olvide que soy tu madre-

-Demonios- maldijo el mayor al verse en ese obstáculo.

¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de que Bill probablemente estuviese a punto de cometer una barbaridad?

-¿podemos hablar luego?- pregunto con la poca calma que le quedaba.

-Ahora Tom- hablo seriamente Simone.

Bill llego al penúltimo piso y desde allí observo la altura en la que se encontraba.

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, mientras sus rodillas eran vencidas por la gravedad. Bill quedo sostenido contra la pared pero de rodillas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Bill?- se pregunto -¿merece la pena esto?- sus dientes titiritaban del frio o quizás de lo que pensaba.

**_Las sombras han crecido_**

**_Mi brillo se ha perdido_**

**_Se que debo caminar_**

**_Pero también debo cruzar_**

Bill miro el vidrio de la ventana. No quería saltar, de verdad que no quería, pero sentía dolor, un dolor tan fuerte que sus lágrimas no dejaban caer.

Bill no lloraba.

Y de verdad lo quería pero no podía.

Entonces movido por el impulso del dolor del brillo cortar, Bill entro en un aula y levanto un pupitre, para después estrellarlo contra la ventana.

Los fragmentos cayeron, como su corazón hecho pedazos.

-No saltes- fue lo que se dijo y tomo uno de los fragmentos del vidrio para sujetarlo con su mano izquierda –hay muchas formas….- se susurro a si mismo –de dejar escapar el dolor-

Y dicho esto comenzó a bajar aquella punta cortante por su brazo derecho. Dejando escapar un gemido de dolor.

-ah…………..- Bill mordió sus labios, impidiendo que el sonido se corriera por los ecos en los pasillos –demonios- y miro su brazo.

Este comenzaba a teñirse de escarlata

-¿aun quieres saltar?- se pregunto y fue su mano izquierda quien respondió.

Bill volvió a bajar aquel vidrio por su brazo.

-Demonios no tengo tiempo!!- grito Tom de repente con lagrimas en los ojos, sentía miedo, un miedo tan profundo de no saber que pasaba.

Sentía a Bill.

Bill estaba mal.

Su alma se lo decía, su cuerpo reaccionaba antes de que lo pidiera. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

-Basta!!- Exclamo Simone sin ver las lagrimas y permitiendo que su mano bofeteara el rostro del chico de las rastras.

Hubo un silencio de unos minutos.

Gordon llego y no podía creer lo que pasaba.

Tom lloraba, Simone estaba agitada y la lluvia caía incesantemente acompañada de truenos ensordecedores.

Bill respiraba entre cortado. Su brazo derecho dolía, la sangre escarlata bañaba el suelo.

El pelinegro no recordaba cuantas veces se había trazado, eso ya no le importaba. Ahora entendía porque lo hacia.

_**"Cuando trazo estas líneas en mi cuerpo, no es porque este triste, es para demostrarme que estoy viva, que el sufrimiento es algo necesario, que el dolor me ayuda a escapar…. Que estas líneas de dolor, me demuestran que hay cosas peor"**_

Bill se levanto lentamente, lanzando aquel pico de vidrio contra la pared. De inmediato este se rompió haciendo un eco sonoro en los pasillos.

El vocalista camino a paso lento las últimas escaleras que le quedaban, sabía que había algo peor que el dolor y ese algo, es lo que llamaban la muerte.

Bill llego hasta la azotea, y miro piso abajo. Aquel frio cemento que era empapado por la lluvia.

Un último trueno alumbro el rostro del chico, quien miraba fijamente pensando en que era lo que iba a hacer.

-Yo….- Tom retrocedió –Debo irme… de verdad, es importante- y empujo a Simone haciéndola caer sobre Gordon, para así correr escaleras abajo y salir a la lluvia que le esperaba a fuera, junto a su alma gemela que le llamaba a gritos.

-ya no hay nada- Bill se subió en la baranda, el piso resbaloso, el aire que sacudía sus cabellos y la lluvia que fingían las lagrimas que ya no caían.

El agua de la lluvia no era transparente, ya que esta se combinaba con la sangre del suelo. Bill no supo mas, levanto un pie y sintió el aire acariciarle, pero antes de tocar el suelo, sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**Líneas de dolor **

**Lyraacuario**

Diclaimer: Todo lo que ocurre en este capitulo ocurrio un SABADO, de verdad, es importante saberlo! Y bueno, gracias a quienes han leido y espero me dejen sus comentarios, asi sea para arrojarme verdura o maldecirme XDD

Disfruten

**Capitulo 8**

**Trazos de Felicidad**

Bill sintió el aire de aquella noche tormentosa inundar sus pulmones, la lluvia acariciaba su rostro, la muerte le susurraba para que se arrojase. Tenía miedo, no podía creer que estaba en esa situación, entonces, como si nada sucediese. Su rostro opto una expresión pacifica, tan serena que a cierto punto era espeluznante.

El chico desplego su pie derecho del suelo de la baranda, sintiendo levemente perder el equilibrio, entonces respirando hondo, se dejo arrastrar por la gravedad hacia el frente que le atraía al frio cemento. Bill sintió el silencio en sus tímpanos, el aire frio que congelaba su cuerpo, la lluvia que fingía las lagrimas.

-Detente-Bill lo sintió, justo al momento de renunciar a todo, de decidir que ya no quería seguir ahí. Una persona le tomo de la mano, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo quedase colgado desde la pendiente.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta. Aquella voz, por mas amable que haya querido ser, no era la voz de la persona que el esperaba.

-No eres tu- susurro, cuando el individuo lo subió y lo recostó contra la pared aun con la lluvia bañar los cuerpos –no viniste Tom…. Me has abandonado- sollozo.

-Bi…Bill- susurro Georg sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar. Bill se había arrojado, el chico se había querido suicidar… y sus últimas palabras eran: Tom me has abandonado.

El bajista tardo en reaccionar, miro el brazo de Bill. Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo. El pelinegro estaba mal, muy mal.

-Bill ¿Qué has hecho?- le interrogo, pero en el estado en que se encontraba era difícil que el pelinegro le respondiera. Georg sentía la lluvia empapar ambos cuerpos, el pálido rostro de su compañero –Llamare a To…-

-No llames a Tom- pidió el gemelo menor entre delirios. Georg guardo silencio: llamar a Tom era su primera opción, pero si el gemelo no quería. Miro su brazo, el miedo salió a relucir.

-Debemos curarte eso- hablo, pero el vocalista se removió inquieto, alejando su brazo, fuera del alcance de Georg.

El castaño corría como alma desesperada, su cuerpo era empapado por la lluvia que dejaba sus ropas pesadas. Tom sentía el frio calar sus huesos. Las piernas que le querían fallar y su respiración que se hacia pesada.

-Vamos ¿Dónde…donde estas?- preguntaba entre susurros a la noche tormentosa –Billa- pedía con voz ahogada.

Como almas gemelas que eran, Tom inconscientemente recorría los lugares en los que Bill ya había pasado en su desespero. Pero no hallaba nada, porque Bill estaba lejos. De repente, un sonido distorsionado por la lluvia llego a los oídos del chico de las rastras, quien con manos temblorosas tomo el móvil, con la esperanza de que fuese Bill.

Error. En la pantalla decía "Georg" Por un momento el castaño quiso contestar, pero lo medito: Bill estaba mal, Bill estaba desaparecido y el ¿iba a hablar por teléfono?

-No debo perder el tiempo- se dijo a si mismo dándole click en rechazar llamada.

Georg maldijo cuando su llamada fue rechazada, miro al chico de su lado: Bill estaba más pálido que antes y se dio cuenta de su grave error, por andar intentando comunicarse, no lo había refugiado de la lluvia.

-Disculpa- y con sus fuerzas, acomodo en refugio a Bill, apartándolo de esa molesta lluvia –Demonios- miro su brazo –Tom si no contestas… no se que hare- Y volvió a marcar.

-¡Demonios! ¿Que no entiendes Georg, cuando no se te quiere contestar?- hablo molesto Tom, mirando con odio el celular –Si no te hubiese destruido ese maldito celular- hablo recordando –ahora podría comunicarme contigo Bill-

-¡Vamos Tom!!- exclamo molesto Georg -¿Qué no ves que es importante?? ES BILL- Marco de nuevo, pero de inmediato su llamada fue rechaza. El bajista maldijo –quizás deba llamar una ambulancia- hablo. Pero antes de que Georg pudiese Bill sujeto su muñeca. Mientras sollozaba un no.

-Por favor… si lo haces… la banda…- Georg lo medito.Tenía razón, si llamaba a una ambulancia y llegaba con que Bill se había intentado suicidar. Los medios de comunicación acabarían con la noticia, extendiéndola a palabras, muchas que quizás no serian ciertas. Tokio Hotel desaparecería.

-Llamara de nuevo a Tom- hablo al móvil, pero antes de marcar la mano de Bill le sujeto.

-No Tom….no llames a nadie…. Guarda mi secreto…. Es lo que quieres verdad?- Bill estaba confundido. Pensó Georg. E intento marcar nuevamente -Tom- pidió en un sollozo –Basta…. ¿Qué haces?-

-No sabes lo que dices- susurro intentando calmar a su compañero –No soy Tom-

-Tom, no por favor!!- grito y empujo a Georg contra el suelo, este se fue a levantar pero su cuerpo flaqueo. Al parecer, la lluvia y la desesperación también le estaban haciendo efecto.

El castaño freno agitado sosteniéndose contra la pared, nunca en su corta vida había corrido tanto, sus piernas le temblaban y su respiración se había dificultosa.

-No otra vez- susurro entrecortado, al ver de nuevo la llamada del bajista –de…..mo…..n…n…i…os…- tartamudeo, y con la ira fluir por sus venas, tomo el móvil y lo arrojo contra el suelo, a unos metros lejos de el. Donde al caer, se partió en dos.

-¡deja de llamar!- grito enfurecido con lagrimas en los ojos –es…to…y…..hart…o- sollozo, y su piernas fueron vencidas por la gravedad –de…mo…nios- murmuro.

-Eres un gran idiota Tom- hablo molesto Georg al ver que ya ni las llamadas repicaban sino directo a contestadora. Miro a su amigo. Estaba peor.

–Lo siento Bill….ya no se que hacer… solo me queda una opción…solo una-

Y Georg marco el último número, el que se rehusaba pero que ya no quedaba opción.

**EMERGENCIAS.**

El mayor lloraba amargamente bajo la lluvia, no había nadie alrededor y no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, pero ahora, ya nada le importaba. Tom se sentía impotente, inútil y frustrado, porque la persona que mas amaba en el mundo no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

-Perdóname….perdóname… Billa….quisiera retroceder el tiempo y no haber sido un idiota… siempre estuviste ahí… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos?...tus miradas- sollozo con amargura. Entonces como una punzada que se clavaba en su pecho, escucho un susurro en el oído.

-Tomy-

Tom tuvo mas miedo del que ya poseía porque sintió como si la misma muerte le hablara. Lentamente giro su cabeza y su mirada se clavo en aquella escuela.

Era ambiguo, un camino que se mostraba bajo la lluvia, el viento que le susurraba un adiós efímero.

"No saltes" Tom se levanto a una velocidad sorprendente, su vista fija en aquella escuela. Todo tenía sentido, todo hasta ahora. Entonces comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el demonio. Su corazón agitado, las manos que le temblaban.

-Por favor Billy…por favor- pedía a medida que avanzaba.

Georg maldijo su suerte cuando al marcar su celular se descargo. Le parecía insólito que el universo conspirara en su contra.

-No puede ser- hablo y miro a Bill –No te preocupes…- Y sin pensarlo dos veces el bajista de la banda echo a correr hacia un hospital o por lo menos una clínica. Lo que tuviese mas cerca.

Tom llego a la escuela con el corazón en la mano, pero al mirar que la reja estaba abierta, no pudo evitar frenar en seco, pues le pareció extraño.

-Billy…de seguro tu…- Y entre el sentimiento de terror entro a la escuela, pero antes de que pudiese avanzar, un choque contra alguien lo hizo caer al suelo.

-auch- gimieron ambos contra el suelo. Georg levanto su vista y no pudo dejar de escapar un sonido de exclamación.

-¡To…Tom!- Hablo sin poder creerlo. Por supuesto el castaño le devolvió aquella mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo el chico de las rastras sin comprender. Lo que activo la mente de Georg, que se levanto rápido y comenzó a hablar a la misma velocidad.

-Escúchame con atención- empezó –No se que habrá ocurrido entre ustedes, solo se que cuando en la fiesta Bill te envió aquella mirada, no pude evitar preocuparme…supe que algo iba a pasar- suspiro cansado –No se nada en realidad…dijo: me abandonaste… y después me regaño…en-

-espera- pidió Tom –no entiendo- Y era comprensible, pues Georg hablaba demasiado rápido.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo realmente cansado -Bill se intento suicidar-

Un mutismo pesado se hizo presente, interrumpido con las respiraciones dificultosas de ambos integrantes. Tom se sentía mareado, en un principio sospecho que Bill haría algo así pero ahora –que lo sabia- se sentía vacio.

-Espera- pidió retrocediendo un paso y recargándose contra la pared –no…no….te equivocas-

-No me equivoco- corrigió el bajista –Bill salto- Tom abrió sus ojos con terror y en un impulso tomo por los hombros, zarandeando al bajista.

-Dime que no…- pidió –habla- exigió.

-Bill esta vivo- alivio –pero esta herido…solo no podía curarlo…y tu, nada que contes…- No pudo terminar. Tom había salido corriendo en dirección de a la azotea. Georg le siguió.

Pronto, el castaño vislumbro la figura de su igual recostado contra la pared. Freno el paso y lo miro por unos instantes. Hasta que sintió que el bajista lo alcanzo.

-Bi…- El chico de las rastras callo para arrodillarse al lado de su gemelo, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se hacían cristalinos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer. Tom levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Bill, de inmediato el menor abrió sus ojos al sentir el roce –Billa…- susurro Tom y, sin poder contenerse, atrajo el cuerpo de su igual contra su pecho, mientras rompía en lamentos, amargos y desesperados.

-To…Tomy- contesto el chico al verse rodeado. Un nudo se formo en su garganta y sus ojos quisieron llorar nuevamente.

-Billy….¿porque has hecho esto? ¿Por qué insistes en hacerte sufrir?- pregunto con su cabeza escondida en su cuello –No sabes…el miedo….- hablo entrecortado –porque no te hallaba… porque sentía que estabas sufriendo- Bill apretó con sus manos la camisa mojada de Tom. Trago un poco, no quería llorar, pero su hermano lo obligaba a ello –No quiero perderte….- continuo –por favor, es lo único que te pido….no me dejes-

Eso fue todo, el pelinegro no aguanto mas, las lágrimas saladas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Un sollozo amargo y desesperado se escapa de sus labios.

-To…Tomy- sollozo –Tomy- repitió, siendo la única palabra que escapaba de sus labios. El mayor levanto un poco la cabeza, quedando sus frentes pegadas. Tom llevo un dedo a los labios del menor.

-Shsss…- pidió –no llores más…. Basta de sufrir… yo estoy aquí- Y sin esperar respuesta, tomo al pelinegro en sus brazos, pues sabia que debían atender rápido ese brazo. Bill cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado para poder protestar.

-vamos a la enfermería- hablo Georg y el gemelo mayor asintió. Así juntos, caminaron en aquella dirección. El bajista tuvo que romper la ventana para poder entrar en ella. Y una vez adentro, abrió espacio para que pudiesen recostar a Bill –Esto servirá- hablo y mostro el botiquín. El mayor asintió.

-Gracias- Pero Georg negó con la cabeza.

-Son mis amigos- hablo –y se que eres el indicado para cuidar a Bill- retrocedió hasta la puerta para irse –Espero que cuando nos veamos, todo este solucionado…no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir- Tom asintió –adiós-

-Gracias- repitió Tom viéndolo irse, entonces su mirada se desvió al joven pelinegro que se hallaba acostado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a Bill y comenzó a subir su camisa con cuidado.

-¿Qué...que haces?- interrogo el pelinegro, quien aun tenia conciencia de lo que le hacían.

-Debo quitarte esa ropa húmeda- respondió Tom sincero.

-Pe…pero- antes de que pudiese continuar, Tom, con algo de brusquedad, se deshizo de esa camisa, colocándola en una silla para que se comenzara a secar. Pero antes de que el menor pudiese protestar. El susurro ahogado de Tom le dio cuenta de la realidad.

-Bi…Billy- hablo el castaño, quien ahora miraba fijo la gravedad del brazo del menor. De inmediato Bill noto esto, y en un acto inconsciente, cubrió su brazo.

-Detente- exigió –no mires- hablo molesto. Pero ahora la mirada de Tom se había clavado en el rostro del menor. Este bajo la mirada, avergonzado, porque sabia que no tenia excusa para lo que había hecho.

-Billy- hablo y se sentó en la punta de la cama para tomar el brazo del menor, quien se removió esquivo. Intentando apartarse.

-Basta Tom- hablo –déjame-

Pero la acción del mayor, hizo sentir peor al menor. Pues Tom se acerco y deposito un beso en la herida del pelinegro. Bill comenzó a llorar, mientras con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentaba apartar el brazo del mayor.

–Por favor….ya basta- pedía mientras sollozaba, pues le dolía que su hermano le viera en tan deplorable estado –Tom….- Pero el mayor ahora lo abrazaba y Bill ya no hacia uso de sus fuerzas.

-Por favor- esta vez fue la voz de Tom –no lo hagas…no lo vuelvas a hacer- Y Bill sentía las cálidas lagrimas del mayor, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estuviesen fríos por las lluvias. El menor hizo un último esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima.

-Vete- hablo –vete….que te vayas- exigía con voz quebrada, empujándolo.

-No te dejare- hablo con voz firme –no lo hare….- Y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

No supieron cuanto tiempo transcurrió entre sollozos por ambos lados. Ahora el silencio los cobijaba, siendo solo interrumpido por las gotas que golpeaban el suelo afuera y los compas de las respiraciones que se acompañaban por los latidos.

Bill no lloraba y Tom vio la oportunidad para levantarse y comenzar a curar aquella herida. Sorprendentemente, el menor no dijo nada ni objeto. Solo dejo que Tom le vendara el brazo, aunque no se atreviese a mirarle el rostro.

Los minutos pasaron y un silencio pesado se hizo presente. Tom se deshizo de sus ropas, pues también estaba totalmente empapado. Tomo una sabana para cubrirse y luego, sin aviso y sin permiso, dejo a su gemelo en las mismas condiciones.

-Cuando este seca… nos iremos a casa- aviso a Bill. Pero el chico no respondió, mantenía su mirada fija en algún punto en la pared. Entonces Tom se recostó a su lado, quedando sus miradas encontradas, frente a frente.

-Nada será igual- corto Bill al verlo al frente. Tom tardo en responder a aquello. Pero al final opto por aceptar.

-Tienes razón- respondió y levanto su mano para acariciar los cabellos del chico –tu y yo cambiaremos- Bill frunció el seño, interpreto esas palabras en otro sentido. Y después de tanto sollozar, por primera vez en esa noche sintió rabia contra otra persona que no fuese el.

-¿por...porque estas aquí?- Le refuto molesto, pero solo recibió una mirada dolida de Tom.

-No me iré de tu lado- le recordó el castaño. Entonces Bill levanto su brazo y empujo su mano que le acariciaba el cabello.

-Déjame- ordeno no pidio –sabes que me haces daño ¿Por qué sigues aquí, entonces?- interrogo harto. Pero Tom solo intento acercarse a abrazarlo; nuevamente Bill le rehuyó -Que me dejes- exigió -¿Por qué nunca haces caso a lo que te pido?-

-porque pides cosas imposibles- simplifico el castaño. Entonces Bill dejo escapar un suspiro pesado, que fue aprovechado por el mayor, quien lo atrajo contra si para abrazarlo.

-No de nuevo- hablo molesto e intento separarse, ya tenia mas fuerzas que antes -¡Tom!-

-Basta- le callo el mayor –como odio no comprenderte- se dijo a si mismo -¿es tan difícil aceptar que no quiero irme de tu lado?-

-Claro que puedes-

-No puedo-

-Puedes- afirmo –como muchas otras veces- acuso –cuando me dejas… por andar…-

-Se que me has visto- acepto Tom –pero solo hoy….me doy cuenta de lo importante que eres….lo acepto, fui un ciego, un gran idiota…. Pero Bill-

-¡No lo digas!- le corto el menor –nada de lo que realmente te puedas arrepentir- advirtió –algo que no puedes cumplir-

-Lo cumpliré-

-No lo harás- retracto Bill.

-No dudes de mi- reprocho molesto Tom –Sabes que cambiare…solo dame una oportunidad-

Bill apretó sus labios, quería creerle que todo estaría bien, pero conocía a Tom y sabia que todo no iba a ser tan sencillo. Bajo la mirada y quiso darse vuelta, pero aun era retenido por aquel abrazo.

-Tom…déjame- pidió bajito, estaba cansado no queria discutir. Pero como no hubo respuesta levanto su vista. Solo para ser retenido por un beso. El menor abrió sus ojos mientras su protestad era ahogada por aquellos labios –To…- Su queja lo único que hizo, fue dar permiso para que la lengua del mayor explorase su boca, sin permiso pero con una pasión desbordante, que dejo nulo a Bill.

EL pelinegro se sentía confundido, porque no sabia que hacia y que estaba pasando. Había deseado tanto ser besado por Tom y ahora, quedaba nulo en sus pensamientos. Su corazón que palpitaba rápido y sus brazos que inconscientes empujaban al mayor para que lo dejase. Porque a pesar del amor que le tenia, tenia miedo. Miedo a que todo fuese un sueño, alguna treta de su mente.

Unas lágrimas bajaron y Bill cedió sus fuerzas, dejando que el mayor hiciese lo que quisiera. Este, al notar que ya no había resistencia se separo un poco, permitiendo que ambos respirasen. Entonces noto las lagrimas y con su dedo pulgar limpio aquellos trazos.

-No llores- pidió, acercándose y depositando besos alrededor del rostro. Limpiando con sus besos aquellas lágrimas –yo estoy a tu lado- hablo y Bill con su mano palmo la espalda del mayor.

Los dedos del menor estaban fríos, por lo que Tom cerró los ojos al sentir aquel roce. El pelinegro pego su cuerpo al mayor con un poco de preocupación.

-Esto…. Sucederá como la anterior vez- hablo –mañana nada de esto existirá- recordó con tristeza. Tom abrió sus ojos y miro a su gemelo. Entonces subió su cuerpo sobre el chico, abrigándolo y permitiéndole aspirar el olor de sus cabellos. Tom escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bill, mientras con caricias lentas, se acercaba para susurrarle en el oído.

-No será un sueño- ronroneo mientras con sus labios, mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Bill. Quien sintió un escalofrió y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro –yo me encargare de demostrarte que todo esto es real- Bill se sonrojo un poco por los comentarios de su gemelo, pero no dijo nada, con su manos comenzó a acariciar la espalda del mayor, para transmitirle que le daba permiso a lo que fuese a pasar.

Tom se separo un poco para poder volver a encontrase con la boca de menor, quien esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, correspondió el beso, abriendo sus labios en una clara invitación a que sus lenguas se encontrasen. Un beso que un principio fue tierno, tanteando terrenos y que poco a poco se convirtió en un baile, donde cada uno incitaba al otro.

Las manos de Tom, que en un principio acariciaban los hombros, fueron bajando lentamente, delineando los brazos del menor, con roces lentos pero placenteros, que le daban escalofríos a Bill, quien a su vez, dejaba escapar débiles suspiros, al tiempo que enredaba sus dedos en las rastras del mayor, empujando su cabeza, para que el beso no acabase.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, pero Tom no perdió tiempo y comenzó a dejar una línea de besos húmedos, bajando desde su boca hasta llegar a su cuello. Mientras con su mano se 

encargaba de acariciar el dorso del pelinegro. Deteniendo un poco en los pezones de su menor, quien solo podía gemir ante las caricias, cada vez mas atrevidas que le daba el mayor.

-Sabes… que no se me…. dan muy… bien…. estas cosas… pero siento… que debo decirlo- hablo Tom con su respiración entrecortada separándose un poco para poder hablar. Bill levanto la mirada, un poco molesto porque el mayor se hubiese detenido –Te amo-

Todo se borro cuando Tom dijo eso. Bill tardo un minutos en responder, entonces se levanto un poco y probo los labios de su hermano, dándole uno apasionado que fue respondido por uno muy posesivo por parte del mayor.

-Sabes que….yo también….- susurro contra el oído Bill, mientras depositaba un beso húmedo en el cuello del mayor. Quien de inmediato sintió el calor en su cuerpo, con su mano derecha levanto el mentón del menor, dándole un fugaz pero apasionado beso. Para después bajar su rostro y comenzar a besarlo, succionando un rato en sus pezones. Disfrutando los gemidos que se escapaban de los labios del menor.

-To…..m….y….ah- pidió con desespero Bill. Tom sonrió y separo un poco para poder contemplar el cuerpo de su hermano. Fijando su vista en aquella parte que lo distinguía como hombre. Aquella erección clamaba ser atendida. Bill noto esto, por lo que extendió su mano y levanto el mentón del mayor, acercándose y dándole un suave beso. Tom sonrió, Bill no lo dijo, pero él sabia lo que debía hacer y no dudo en empezar a hacerlo.

El pelinegro gimió al sentir su miembro endurecido envuelto por la húmeda de aquella boca. Sintiendo los espasmos de placer que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Inconscientemente sus manos se sujetaban de la sabana, mientras uno que otro gemido resonaba en la habitación. Tom seguía el ritmo, sintiendo la dures de su propio cuerpo al probar a su menor.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba cuando habían sido tan felices, pero no importaba, era ese momento lo único que sus sentidos captaban, la pasión que se desbordaba en la habitación. El castaño se separo, pues no quería que su menor se corriese antes de poder poseerlo, que era lo que realmente deseaba: Dejarle claro a Bill, que nada ni nadie los iba a separar. Que Bill era suyo y el de él.

-To….- Bill no pudo ni gemir su nombre, porque Tom lo ahogo con un beso, profundo y húmedo, que le avisaba lo que pronto iba a pasar.

-Se que….-hablo Tom cuando se separaron –Has recibido mucho dolor… y no quiero que eso pase mas…nunca mas….- aseguro, entonces con sus dedos delineo los labios del pelinegro –pero…-

-pero…- repitio Bill.

-pero esto se molestara un poco- y bajo su mano, dando un ligero roce en la entrada de Bill. Este cerró un poco los ojos con molestia. Tom guardo silencio, Bill suspiro y le dio una sonrisa. Para acercarse y darle un cálido beso.

-El dolor me demuestra que esto es real- susurro –y yo quiero que todo lo tuyo sea real- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para después rodear con sus brazos a Tom y cerrar sus ojos esperando.

El mayor asintió y tras haber preparado delicadamente a su gemelo, se encargo de hacerlo suyo, con ambos gemidos que aunque sonaba a pecado, para ellos era mas infierno amarse en silencio.

Si, infierno o paraiso, si Tom y Bill iban a estar juntos. Nada de eso importaba, nada.

-Pro….me….- intento hablar entrecortado Bill, cuando el cuerpo cansado del mayor cayó sobre el suyo. Sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus corazones que seguían el mismo ritmo –prométeme….- hablo al fin –que mañana estarás aquí-

-Lo prometo- susurro Tom, acostándose a un lado y abriendo paso para que Bill se acurrucase en su pecho. El mayor acaricio sus cabellos –Siempre estaré a tu lado…siempre-

Bill sonrió y por inercia se miro su brazo.

-Nunca mas- susurro –nunca mas solo, si tu estas a mi lado-

"_**Dicen que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma, no podría decir si eso es verdad; solo se, que cuando menos lo esperamos, el destino nos coloca un obstáculo demasiado grande, y solo cuando logramos superarlo, es que nos damos cuenta del porque estuvieron ahí… La vida puede ser muy ambigua, es por ello que el dolor se muestra en forma de cruel enemigo, porque con el logramos despertar, porque con el sabemos que aun seguimos vivos… y que no importa que tan oscuro sea el mañana: Yo vivo, estoy aquí… y aun puedo seguir"**_

**FIN**


End file.
